Mi mejor amigo:El Amor
by Robmy
Summary: Somos mejores amigos,nunca sentimos que algo era diferente,hasta que algo cambio y nada fue igual.AH.
1. El inicio

Quien pudiera decir que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso,si me lo hubieran dicho hace 10 años no lo hubiera creido,mi mejor amigo de toda la vida,ahora es ...como decirlo... LO MEJOR DE MI VIDA.

Pero mejor les cuento todo desde el principio,mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan,pero me gusta que me digan Bella,tengo 24 años,pero comenzare mi historia desde mis 14 años,es lo mejor,ademas,allí comienza la travesia de vivir en amistad con el amor.

Nací en Phoenix,Arizona ,teniendo a 2 grandiosos padres,Charlie y Reneé cumpli 5 años,mis padres decidieron cortar por lo sano y antes de discutir y permitir que eso interfiriera en mi,se divorciaron,A charlie ya que era policiale ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo de Sheriff en un pueblo "alienigena",asi le digo yo por que todo es verde,él acepto,Reneé lo convencio de que era lo mejor,estara lejos mio ya que queda en Washington D.C.,pero era justo como le gustaba vivir a él.

Mientras tanto,pasaron los años y yo pasaba cada verano en casa de Charlie,ese era el trato paa que aceptara el cumplí 14,mamá conoció a Phil Dwyer,el era corredor de biene y siempre viajaba mucho,Reneé se quedaba conmigo,se que eso no la hacia eliz,por eso decidi ir a vivir con Charlie,suponia un gran esfuerzo,pero solo por que debia alejarme de mi madre,ya que no tenia amigos,en la escuela me consideraban rara,por que no me habia lanzado a ningun chico y no me gustaba asisitir a fiestas,por eso decidi que lo mejor es pasar un tiempo con mi padre.

La despedida no fue tan emocional por parte de Reneé,ya que alegaba que extrañaria y me volveria a la semana,pero la decisión estaba tomada,no habia vuelta atras,luego de 2 viajes en avión,ya que era con escalas,tome un taxi hacia Port Angeles,donde Charlie me esperaba en su auto de policia.

-Hola Bells¡que gusto tenerte aqui¡-dijo Charlie abrazandome.

-Hola papá¡ tanto tiempo¡ sinto no haberte llamado cuando aparque en Seattle,pero mi celular se quedo sin bateria y se me apagó,lo siento mucho-dije en modo de disculpa.

-No te preocupes,calcule las horas de viaje para saber cuando llegarias,ademas Reneé llamo a la estación diciendome que ayer se puso a tocar tu celular para buscar un numero y lo tuvo tanto tiempo que seguro lo dejo con poca bateria-Dijo Cgarlie medio retando a Reneé-Bueno,dejeos tanta charla,que la lluvia comienza a caer y todavia debes prepararte para mañana,es tu primer dia en el instituto.

-Genial,eso es asombroso,gracias por inscribirme papá¡-dije con evidente sarcasmo.

-Sigues igual que siempre-rió Charliepasando su amno sobre mi cabeza y despeinandome.

El viaje hacia la casa de Charlie ,ahora mi "dulce hogar",fue relativamente corto,ya que no habai demasiado transito,que raro¡.

-Bella si quieres saludar a los vecinos, no tengo inconvenientes en bajar tus maletas-dijo Charlie sacandome de mis pensamientos.

Y sin saber iba en camino a encontrar las amistad y tambien Lo mejor de la amistad,el sentimiento que te une a tus seres queridos:El Amor.


	2. Conociendo a mis vecinos

Los vecinos de mi padre son Carlisle y Esme, son muy amorosos y siempre fueron buenos conmigo .Desde el verano pasado que no los veía, ellos siempre fueron vecinos de Charlie, ya que él trabaja mucho yo siempre me quedaba con Esme a ayudarla en su trabajo o solo a ver que hacía y Carlisle es una eminencia medica en todo USA pero vive en Forks.

Tienen hijos pero yo nunca los conocí, solo por fotos, ya que yo solo viajaba a Forks en verano y ellos se iban de campamento a Phoenix, que ironía.

Antes de llegar al timbre milagrosamente me tropecé con la vereda que es plana, si_ señor solo yo tropiezo con mis propios pies, yo_ solo me preparé para sentir el golpe al caer, pero en vez de eso me sostenían unos brazos grandes y asfixiantes.

-Enana cuidado por donde caminas, de tanto golpe quedaras como Eddie-dijo el muchacho, de algún lado se me hacía conocido, pero no sé de dónde, solo atine a asentir.

-Gra..cias, es algo muy normal en mi-su tamaño me ponía nerviosa ,parecía un guardia de una club ,era alto y musculoso ,solo noté que es un muchacho por sus hoyuelos de pequeño al sonreír ._Piensa bella de donde lo conoces...lo viste alguna vez..._

_**-**_De nada ,pero en serio ,te advierto para que no termines igual a Eddie ,después nadie me dirá que no te lo dije-dijo medio divertido ,yo todavía seguía tratando de enderezarme ,_si señor también soy lenta y no solo para contestar.-_Estabas por entrar a mi casa?

-Acaso Esme y Carlisle ya no viven aquí?-pregunté con temor, ¿_con quién pasaré las tardes ahora que estoy sola? _**,** pensé instantáneamente.

-Sí, ellos son mis padres, pero ¿quién eres tú?-me dijo el chico inspeccionándome ._Bingo¡ él es su hijo ,lo viste en una foto ,tonta Bella._

-Soy Bella Swan, la hija de Charlie Swan, su vecino-Dije, ahora este chico ya no me daba tanto miedo ,aunque seguía pareciendo un oso ,un tierno oso.

-Soy Emmett Cullen, tu eres Bellita, mi madre nos ha hablado mucho de ti, tú estabas con ella todo el verano ,Alice estará encantada de conocerte y Eddie también ,según lo que nos dijo tienen casi los mismos gustos ,es decir ambos son raros-dijo riéndose.

-Sí, esa soy yo, entonces ya sabias lo de la torpeza, es heredada de mi madre y a ustedes los conocías por fotografías-dije avergonzada ,Esme hablo de mí ,ahora todos me preguntaran algo ,_odio ser el centro de atención._

-Pasa, no te quedes afuera, mamá llegara en unos minutos del trabajo y Papá estará para la cena ,si quieres te puedes quedar ,ellos estarán encantados y además te podremos conocer más ,Esme dijo que te encanta que te pregunten cosas ,jajá -dijo riendo y abriéndome la puerta ,el sabia eso de mí ,era malvado.

-Gracias, pero tengo que cocinarle a Charlie todavía y acomodar mi ropa, pero me quedare a esperar-dije mientras entraba a la casa.

-Aliceeeee¡ Edwaaaaard¡-gritó, cubrí mis oídos ,_este chi_co _está loco._

_**-**_Que pasa Emmett? Estas herido?-preguntó una muchacha más o menos de mi edad pero parecía un duende, tenía el pelo negro corto, peinado para que sus puntas estuvieran en diferentes direcciones y tenía los ojos caramelo de Esme.

-No solo, te quería presentar a alguien-dijo ella ver que bajo corriendo con las manos en el aire ára no tocar nada que le arruine el esmalte de las uñas recién puesto.

-Te voy a matar¡ estabas mirando Proyect Runway Soquete¡-dijo el duende con cara de enojada.

-Que es este lió?-gritó alguien desde la punta de la escalera ,me di vuelta ya que yo estaba de espaldas ,era alto ,no tanto con Emm ,ya también tenía un cuerpo formado ,tenía el pelo cobrizo y unos ojos verdes como los de Carlisle ,_él debe ser Edward ,y ahora seguro matará a Emmett._

-Nada solo quería presentar a Bella, nuestra vecina, es hija de Charlie, la chica de la que mamá hablo tanto-dijo Emmett, antes de que Edward lo atacará por gritar tanto.

-Disculpa a mi hermano, es un idiota, soy Alice, y seremos grandes amigas-dijo la pequeña duende abrazándome ,_valla que es efusiva, justo lo que me falta, alguien que me haga menos seria._

_-_No te junte con ellos, yo soy el normal-dijo Edward abrazándome, que_ lindo huele_.

-Si tu eres el normal, yo soy Madonna-dijo Emmett teatralmente-si te dice algo raro, dime ,yo soy tu hermano oso-me dijo abrazándome.

-Emm...No...Respiro...-dije casi sin aire.

-Suéltala animal, Bella ven te enseñare mi ropa, mañana después del instituto iremos de compras -me dijo Alice emocionada, haciendo cara de perrito abandonado para que aceptara.

-Alice te agradezco la invitación, pero COMPRÁS y Bella nunca van en la misma oración-dije, yo no soy como las demás chicas en ese sentido.

-Como lo hiciste? No caíste en los poderes persuasivos de Alice¡Eres Dios¡-dijo Emmett alabándome.

-Ya idiota, no aceptó, por las buenas, pero ya lo hará por las malas-dijo Alice riendo malévolamente.

-Que significa por las malas?-dije mirando a Edward quien miraba la situación con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

-Significa que te lo preguntara hasta que digas que sí y no sabes cuan insistente puede ser-me contestó.

-Es por alguna razón no me hace sentir mejor-dije confundida.

-Es que eso no es lo mejor, lo mejor es que aceptes en la primera, entonces no sufrirás una tortura por parte de ella-me dijo, el parecía un buen chico.

-Oigan¡ sigo aquí¡ él tiene razón Bells, te molestare hasta en tus sueños-eso si me asusto-tienes la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión y decirme SI.

-No cambio mi decisión Aly-dije aunque por dentro moría de miedo.

-Bueno yo los dejo antes que Alice mate a Bella o viceversa-dijo Emmett retirándose riendo.

-Bye Emm-dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, sino te gustan las compras que te gusta?-me dijo Edward.

-Bueno soy rara en eso, me gusta leer mucho los clásicos y también escuchar música-dije sonrojada por la atención.

-Que bien una melliza de Edward¡-dijo Alice.

-Cállate duende, y lo dice porque a mi también me gusta leer clásicos y escuchar cierto tipo de música, tengo mucha en mi cuarto y muchos libros si quieres ver-dijo Edward.

-Claro, no hay problema Alice?-dije, quizás ella quería estar conmigo.

-No, si necesitan algo estoy mirando No Te Lo Pongas, solo llámenme-dijo subiendo a su cuarto.

Subimos las escaleras, el pasillo no cambio mucho, sus paredes son color beige igual que su living y tenía una mesa con un florero lleno de rosas, sin duda Esme había trabajado en su jardín muy bien ,las rosas eran hermosas.

-Pasa, puedes elegir el que quieras-dijo Edward señalándome la estantería, casi me caigo de espaldas al ver la cantidad de Cd´s y libros que tenía.

-Como los ordenas?-pregunte ,debió llevarle años acomodarlos así.

-La música por año y después preferencias en ese año y los libros por orden alfabético-dijo orgulloso de su colección, yo también lo estaría si fuera mía.

Me detuve a ver toda la habitación, tenía las paredes azules y la cama en medio con una frazada en tonos negro y blanco, luego la habitación tenía u ventanal que daba al bosque, era todo muy hermoso.

-Que escuchas últimamente?-le dije

-Me encanta Debussy y de lo nuevo, Muse o Coldplay, son buenas bandas-dijo ,_mis favoritos _,pensé.

-Claro de luna es mi favorito y de Muse me encanta todo, de Coldplay ciertas cosas, ciertas no-estaba siendo sincera, más me gusta Muse y la música Clásica.

-Creo que seremos grandes amigos, espero que mañana tengamos clases juntos, así no me aburriré-me dijo mirándome _que lindos ojos tiene, concéntrate Bella, es tu amigo¡_

-Bueno creo que debo irme, todavía me tengo que preparar mañana para el instituto, con lo que me fascina ser la nueva-dije con sarcasmo.

-Bueno si tanto te gusta, te ayudare a que conozcas a todos-me dije, yo o fulminé con la mirada.

-No te atrevas o iras de compras con Alice, es una promesa-dije amenazándolo-

-Por favor, todo menos eso-dijo poniendo su mano y limpiando una lagrima imaginaria.

-Ya en serio, no le digas a tu mama que vine, mañana os busco para el instituto y le doy la sorpresa a ella y a tu padre-dije, sabía que se pondrían muy contentos.

-Bueno, hasta mañana Bells-dijo y luego me abrazó,_ Dios sigue oliendo bien._

_-_Hasta mañana Eddie¡-me despedí y me fui, mañana sería un largo día, nueva escuela ,nuevas personas ,sobre todo nuevos mejores amigos.

**Gracias a quien lee este OS, si me puede dejar review lo agradezco así sé que les gusta ,para el que esté interesado actualizaré los fines de semana por que ya comencé las clases ,gracias por darme la oportunidad de escribir lo que me gusta ,recibo ideas para el fic sin problemas ,sin más para decir ,hasta la próxima Robmy.**


	3. Volver para Quedarme

Entre a mi nueva casa, luego de conocer a los retoños Cullen, sabía que me llevaría bien con ellos , tienen personalidades parecidas a sus padres, yo saque la timidez de mi padre, pero también la audacia de defenderme por mi misma como mi madre, cocine un poco de pasta para mi Charlie, luego lave los trastos y me fui a dormir a los brazos de Morfeo, mañana sería un gran día.

Me levante a las 7 para desayunar, Charlie ya no estaba ya que se iba a su trabajo a las 5 de la mañana, me dejo una nota que me cuidara y que esta noche nos veríamos, _que bueno noche Padre e Hija, Pensé_ rápidamente, yo no era de hablar mucho con él, así manteníamos nuestra relación paternal.

Me dirigí a casa de los Cullen, antes que Carlisle se marche a fin de poder darle la sorpresa y poder saludarlos, ellos fueron mis compañeros siempre que Charlie no estaba, _es decir siempre._

Toque timbre y me abrió una Alice muy sonriente, que me invito a pasar, el hice señas de que no me nombrara a fin de darle la sorpresa a sus padres.

-Hola, llegas justo a tiempo-me abrazo y luego dijo-el autobús llegara en 20 minutos, pasa, les encantara verte-me dijo invitándome al comedor.

-¿Quién es Alice tan temprano?-dijo una mujer asomándose ,tenía su cabello color caramelo, ojos verdes y rostro en forma de corazón, con una mirada maternal que la distinguía, _como mi madre __,_pensé rápidamente.

-Es una amiga, pero ven creo que tú la conoces mejor que yo-dijo Alice dejándome a la vista de Esme.

Cuando Esme me vio sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a abrazarme ,_como extrañaba esos abrazos, ya sé de donde los saco Emmett._

-Por Dios¡ no puedo creer que estés aquí mi niña, Carlisle se pondrá muy contento¡-grito Esme aun llorando de felicidad-¿Cuándo llegaste? No es que te quiera correr, pero ¿por cuánto te quedaras? ¿Todo está bien en Phoenix verdad?-comenzó a bombardearme de preguntas, _es muy parecida a Reneé._

-Una respuesta a la vez, Esme-dije riendo y llorando de felicidad-llegue ayer, me quedare por un tiempo, todo está bien, Reneé se casó y su marido viaja mucho por su trabajo, ella se quedaba conmigo, pero sé que no era feliz, así que vine a vivir un tiempo con Charlie ¿Te gusta la idea?-de pronto apareció mi médico favorito.

-¿Por qué tantos gritos?¿pasa algo Esme?-dijo Carlisle saliendo de la cocina.

-Carlisle, te tengo una sorpresa-dijo Esme tapándome-¿Adivina quién vino a vivir a Forks?-al ver que no respondía grito-¡tu paciente favorita de urgencias!-dijo dejándome a la vista de Carlisle. Así me había apodado con cariño, debido a torpeza siempre pasaba por urgencias cuando venía Forks, en Phoenix también lo hacía.

-Bella, cariño, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-dijo abrazándome y mirándome.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar y vine vivir un tiempo con Charlie, Renee se ha casado y creo que es un tiempo de que la deje un poco sola con su nuevo marido-dije explicándome, sabía que Esme luego se lo explicaría con detalles.

-Bueno me alegro que estés aquí, para lo que necesites no avisas, ya sabes dónde estamos-dijo Esme abrazándome nuevamente-te veo luego cariño, debo ir al trabajo, Alice llama a tus hermanos así los presento, por cierto Bella lo olvide esta es mi hija Alice.

-Lo se Esme, ayer vine, pero tú no estabas, casi me caí pero Emmett me salvo y luego conocí a todos, y dije que o te dijeran nada para darles la sorpresa a ti y a Carlisle.-dije explicando.

-Si mama, Bella y yo seremos grandes amigas, lo sé-dijo Alice, _¿Será psíquica?_

-Bueno llama a tus hermanos que bajen el autobús ya llegara, nos vemos Bella, que tengan Buen día, ¿vamos amor?-me dijo Carlisle dándome un abrazo y abriendo la puesta para irse.

-Sí, espera tomo mi bolso, Bella nos vemos después, adiós cariño, Emm compórtate ,Edward no golpees a Emmet, no importa si te molesta y Alice hazte cargo de tus hermanos-dijo señalando a sus hijos, que raro Alice a cargo de su mellizo y de su hermano mayor.

-Si mama no te preocupes y los golpeo si es necesario -dijo Alice haciéndonos reír a mí y Esme.

-Nos vemos luego mama, dijeron sus retoños con sonrisas angelicales, ya_ entendí por qué queda a cargo Alice, deben ser unos demonios._

**-**Bueno Bella ¿preparada para tu primer día de instituto?-me dijo Emm.

-No lo sé, odio ser la nueva porque llama la atención-dije sonriendo.

-No te preocupes nosotros estaremos contigo, conocerás a Rosalie y a Jasper Hale, son mellizos y nuestros amigos, además yo estaré contigo ,paciente favorita-dijo Edward, yo me sonroje, ahora me molestaría por eso, pero yo podía con ese juego.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta, Eddie-dije saliendo a la calle para esperar el autobús, sabía que el odiaba ese sobrenombre.

-Muy graciosa-dijo riendo con malicia.

Paramos el autobús, iba vacío, la Casa de los Cullen quedaba lejos de la Escuela el recorrido comenzaba en nuestra cuadra, llegamos de inmediato, hoy comienza mi tortura, el instituto, pero sabía que con Edward a mi lado, mi amigo nuevo, lo podría soportar.

**Este es mi nuevo capítulo****,**** espero les guste, quiero aclarar, no vana en Auto porque Emmett cumplirá en 2 meses los 16 para poder conducir, estas son las edades, Bella(14),Edward y Alice(14),Rosalie y Jasper(16)-**_**recién cumplidos, merecen saludos-**_ **y Emmet aun (15),otra cosa, pareció como que Bella se está enamorando de Edward ****,****porque tienen cosas en común ,pero no es así****,**** solo lo ve como una persona atractiva y culta ,ya llegara el amor para Bella...hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Robmy**


	4. Primer Dia

Llegamos al instituto faltando media hora para el comienzo de las clases ,Alice bajo del autobús lo más rápido que pudo ,pude ver que se dirigía hacia un chico y una chica rubia, supuse que eran hermanos porque eran parecidos, ella era alta, con ojos azules, cuerpo de modelo ,pero aun así se notaba que tenía alrededor de unos 16 o 17 años y el chico también ,era rubio con ojos azules ,tenía un cuerpo bien formado ,no tanto como Emmet o como Edward pero no estaba nada mal, se notaba que entre él y Alice había algo por cómo se miraban ,y supuse que la rubia era lago de Emmett, ya que este le dio un beso en los labios cuando se saludaron.

-Bells ven, te presento a mi novia Rosalie Hale y a su hermanos Jasper, son gemelos y son nuestros amigos-dijo Em presentándonos-Rose ella es Bella la chica que estaba con Esme todos los veranos, es la hija del Jefe Swan.

-Hola Bella, solo dime Rose, Rosalie es muy formal-dijo Rose saludándome, espero_ no sea tan efusiva como Alice_rogué en mi mente.

-Está bien, ustedes n son los únicos que tienen una relación, ¿verdad?-dije señalando a Jasper y Alice, que se decían todo con la mirada, pero estaban en su mundo.

Entonces Emmett carraspeo para llamar su atención, dando a entender que no estaban solos y Jasper no se había presentado, aunque creo que no se dio cuenta.

-Oh, lo siento ¡Soy Jasper ,el hermano de Rose ,tú debes ser Bella ,Alice me hablo sobre ti, dijo que serían grandes amigas-dijo saludándome el rubio ,tenía un extraño acento sureño.

-Si soy yo, a diferencia de ti Alice no me conto mucho, solo que eras buena persona y que te admira-sé que lo que dije nunca paso, pero quizás era una ayudita que ella necesitaba-parece que todos me conocen.

-No es solo que Alice me llamo por un trabajo de la escuela y me conto, solo eso-dijo Jasper sonrojado.

-Entonces ¿por qué no me pregunto a mí? Digo, soy muy bueno en todas las materias-dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-Eh... creo que hay que entrar, se va a hacer tarde-dijo Alice, pude ver que se puso nerviosa por la pregunta, _genial, ya sé con qué molestarla si me amenaza con compras, pensé_.

-Está bien, pero el cambio de tema es tu fuerte Alice-dije dándole un codazo, Alice me fulmino con la mirada.

-Cuando vallamos de compras esta tarde desearas no hacerme sonrojar frente a mis hermanos-dijo asustándome.

-Diste en su punto débil-dijo Edward-ahora te torturara unas 6 o 7 hs en el mall y después lo hará día por medio-me consolaba mucho con esas palabras.

-Bueno vamos a Clases mejores amigos-dijo Emmett mirándonos ,Edward teníamos los mismo gustos y nos llevábamos bien ,éramos buenos amigos pese a conocernos solo hace 2 días.

-Esperen, olvide pedir mis horarios, lo veo en el almuerzo-dije caminando hacia secretaria.

-Yo te acompaño, así pido los míos este año, Esme pidió que cambien algunos míos-dijo Edward.

Caminamos en silencio hacia la secretaria, se sentía bien estar con él, era cómodo, nos entendíamos bien.

-Buen día soy Isabella Swan y vengo por mis horarios-dije a la señora frente a mí, era regordeta con canas, parece que de joven fue rubia y tenía ojos verdes.

-Espera un momento cariño, ya los traigo-dijo acomodándose los lentes y retirándose.

-Los míos también por favor Señora Coppe-le dijo Edward elevando la voz para que lo escuche.

-Aquí están-dijo extendiendo los horarios a ambos-debes firmar con cada profesor tu horario, luego me los traes y te puedes marchar.

Caminamos de vuelta hacia el instituto, ya estaba por tocar el timbre.

-Comparemos horarios a ver que clases nos tocan-dijo Edward.

-Mira nos tocó Biología, Literatura y Trigonometría juntos -dije señalando los horarios-Odio Trigonometría.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare, para eso están los amigos-dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Gracias eso sería de mucha ayuda-dije, nunca rendí esa materia, nunca me gusto, pero tampoco mantuve una nota mala.

-Bueno ahora tengo Historia, nos vemos Luego-dije caminando hacia el salón 4 de la torre 1, no sería difícil ubicarme ,el edificio no era tan grande, tenía 3 torres y cada torre tenía 10 salones.

Encontré el salón justo cuando sonó la campana, entre y vi como todos ocupaban sus lugares, entonces el profesor entro y me llamo.

-Tú debes ser la alumna nueva soy Marcus Volturi , profesor de historia, siéntate en un lugar disponible.

Me senté junto a una chica morocha, bajita, pelo lacio y con lentes.

-Hola soy Ángela Weber, tú debes ser Isabella -dijo saludándome.

-Si pero solo dime Bella ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunte extrañada.

-Todos conocen a los nuevos, serás la sensación aquí-dijo.

-Genial porque me encanta ser el centro de atención-dije con sarcasmo.

-No te preocupes se les pasara la semana entrante, además yo estaré contigo ,seré tu amiga-me dijo, ya me agradaba esta chica ,se notaba era tímida como yo.

-Solo espero no tener que tratar con niños consentidos y zorras de primer nivel como en Phoenix-dije, no quería tener que soportar sus comentarios.

-Creo que tengo malas noticias, debes conocer a Tanya, Lauren y Jessica, son lo más plástico que vi en mis 14 años de vida-dijo, me hizo reír a como se refirió a ellas, como las malas de _Means Girls _**(película en la que trabaja Lindsay Lohan y Rachel Mc Adams).**

La hora de historia paso volando, solo era un repaso de lo visto en años anteriores, salí de la clase mi próxima clase era Física, no era tan mala en esa materia, pero me agradaba saber que la tendría con Alice, ella me había mandado un SMS diciendo que tenía Física y no le respondí para darle la sorpresa.

-Chicos quiero presentar a Isabella Swan, es una alumna nueva, por favor siéntese al lado de la señorita Cullen-ella me sonrió y se puso contenta de que tuviéramos una clase juntas.

-No te conteste para darte la sorpresa-dije susurrando.

-No importa, me encanto la sorpresa ¿conociste a alguien bueno?-me dijo.

-Si Ángela Weber, es una buena chica tiene conmigo historia y ¿tú que clase tuviste?-dije.

-Tuve Química, ella es buena persona, me alegra que pueda ser tu dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo sabes que es mi amiga?-dije.

-Yo veo el futuro, es mas esta tarde compraras todo lo que te diga sin chistar, por hacerme sonrojar frente a Jasper-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, _ella me torturara por siempre, dije_ mentalmente.

Pasamos la hora de física también repasando los contenidos de años anteriores, suponía que eso haríamos en todas las clases, repasar todo lo dado, pero solo por hoy.

Terminamos y nos fuimos directo a la cafetería, moría de hambre, lo que no sabía e que conocería al chico de mi vida y también a las pesadillas de mi vida.

**En este capítulo ella conoce a sus futuros amigos, además de Edward, el próximo conocerá al chico de su vida y a sus peores pesadillas, gracias por los reviews, nos leemos pronto.**

**Robmy**


	5. Mi pesadilla y Mi rescatista

Camine hacia la cafetería con Alice, allí me encontraría con los demás para comer. Cuando estaba por pagar mi comida alguien me empujo haciendo que mi sándwich, mi jugo y mi manzana se cayeran al piso se mojara todo.

-Fíjate por donde caminas y no te coles en la fila, estúpida-dijo una voz chillona ,ella o mejor dicho "eso", es rubia, con ojos azules y fríos como el hielo y un cuerpo de modelo, mi autoestima volvió a caer por los suelos como cuando conocí a Rose aunque ella es más bonita que "esta".

-Mira "Barbie Malibu en liquidación", yo estaba por pagar y por tu culpa, perdí toda mi comida y ahora tú la vas a pagar por echarla a perder-dije defendiéndome ,_a mí nadie me dice estúpida__._

-Ni creas, estás loca, yo no pago la comida de adefesios-dijo la "Barbie".

-Adefesio será tu..¡-grito Alice, pero yo le tape la boca antes que golpeara a la Barbie y le dijera una grosería por la culpa pudiera ser castigada.

-Déjala ,¡vamos Alice!-dije y fulmine con la mirada al agua oxigenada humana.

-Ella es Tanya ,la "Princesa" del instituto, Edward se muere por ella, pero yo ya le dije que el amor no es superficial y que tiene que buscar a alguien amable ,no a alguien hueco-dijo la duende con los puños cerrados de ira.

-No te preocupes, yo le pateare el trasero si se mete conmigo nuevamente-dije levantando mis puños .

-Esa es mi Bella¡-dijo Alice riendo.

De pronto llegamos a la mesa donde se encontraban todos, menos Edward, pude ver que estaba junto a Tanya.

-Bella ¿qué te hizo esa plástica?-dijo Rose enojada.

-Nada, ya lo arregle-conteste, no quería que se metiera en problemas por mí.

-Bueno, si no hay problemas, ¡A comer!-dijo Emmett devorando su comida.

-Mira ahí viene Riley, es el hermano de Tanya, pero no te preocupes, el no se parece a ella dijo Alice.

-Hola ¡ perdona a mi hermana ,esta histérica porque nadie noto su brillo labial nuevo ,típico de ella, toma-dijo ofreciéndome una bandeja con lo mismo que yo había elegido para comer anteriormente.

-No te preocupes, ni te molestes, ya igual se me quito el apetito-dije devolviendo la bandeja avergonzada.

-Me sentiría mejor si al menos cogieras el jugo y la fruta, por favor, Tanya hace imposible la vida de todos, haz que me sienta mejor siendo el bueno de la familia-respondió haciendo una cara de ángel ,y eso parecía ,era rubio, pero no tanto como el de la Barbie ,tenía ojos celestes y un cuerpo formado, me hizo reír y acepte.

-Bueno, pero solo lo aceptara si almuerzas con nosotros-dijo Alice haciendo carita del gato de Shrek.

-Está bien, mejor estar con el ángel que con el diablo-dijo señalándome a su hermana, que me fulminaba con la mirada, Edward solo estaba a su lado embobado.

-Ok-dijo Alice dando saltitos en su asiento y aplaudiendo, con una picara mirada, mirándome a mí y a Riley.

-Lo que sea que planees, olvídalo,la Barbie me matara-dije acercándome a ella, solo Jasper que estaba su lado escucho y rio.

-Ah¡ Bella no aprendes¡ ella no te escuchara y hará lo que sea que esté planeando-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Es en serio Bells, acabas de prohibirle algo a la "Bestia", es o es malo, a ella no se le dice No-dijo Emm haciendo comillas en el aire.

-Cállense los dos¡ aunque tienen razón..-dijo Alice y se dirigió a mí-no te escuchare y lo cumpliré.

-Hablando de Roma, la zorra y se sequito se asoma-dijo Rose , señalando que venían la Barbie y sus accesorios con ella.

-Que te quede claro Swan, lo de la comida me las pagaras, tuve que pagar por ti y tu hermano-dijo la Barbie señalando con el dedo, primero a mí y luego a Riley-me decepcionaste¡-dijo poniendo teatralmente su mano en su "corazón" _dudo que tenga uno_ _pero al menos sabe dónde se encuentra en las personas normales-_Te fuiste con mi peor enemiga-_nos conocimos hace 20 minutos y ya soy su peor enemiga, ¡está loca!._

-Hay, hermanita¡ por favor...,no seas dramática, además tu tiraste la comida de Bells, ahora te la aguantas-dijo Riley defendiéndome ,eso hizo que mi corazón saltara de emoción.

-Nos vamos, no puedo creer que mi hermano este tan ciego-dijo la rubia y ella y su sequito de barbíes se fueron caminando, contoneando sus caderas como unas zorras, _sin ofender a los animales._

-De nuevo, lo lamento, que te parece si para compensarte salimos este viernes?Va, si no tienes ningún compromiso-dijo Riley nervioso y sonrojado.

-Está bien, el viernes será- dije, este chico me gustaba, pero debía seguir conociéndolo.

Ese día conocí a mi pesadilla y a mí soldado rescatista, aunque a veces no todo es color de rosas, estoy decidida a encontrar mi felicidad.

**Siento mucho lo que paso, no me di cuenta y subí el capítulo 3 dos veces, una amiga me aviso y lo cambie, bueno espero que les guste, ya saben si les gusta me dejan un review y sino tambien, si tienen ideas, las acepto a todas y bueno eso es todo, ¿vieron las fotos de Amanecer? no puedo aguantar hasta Noviembre, voy a morir¡ y las fotos de la premiere de Water for Elephants? Me encanto ese beso¡ no veo la hora de que sea 5 de junio así pasan los MTV Movie Awards y espero gane mejor beso Robsten así ver un beso en público...aaaaaaaaaaaah...ahora si las dejo, hasta la próxima****.**

**See you later ,Robmy.**


	6. Mi primera Cita

Hoy es viernes, termino mi semana, una muy... interesante; conocí a mi pesadilla, con las cuales comparto algunas clases...genial¡. Esta noche tengo mi primera cita, es decir, no es "guau voy a salir con Robert Pattinson¡ pero Riley no estaba mal.

Me levante con ganas de no hacerlo, era muy temprano y ya no volvería a dormir, así que me bañe con mi shampoo favorito con olor a fresas y luego me cambie para el instituto ,me puse unos jeans azul marino con un camisa a cuadros negra y azul y mis vans negras, luego baje y como eran recién 7.30 desayune muy rápido un poco de leche y cereal ,ya se soy grande para desayunar eso, pero me encanta, cuando termine lave los utensilios que use y luego fui ordenar un poco la casa, cuando se hicieron las 8.00 decidí salir a esperar el autobús, cuando llegue a la parada estaban los Cullen afuera y me ofrecieron llevarme en el Jeep que le regalaron a Emmett como presente ya que ayer había sido su Cumpleaños 16 y ya tenía su licencia, mañana festejaríamos en su casa, Alice había organizado una gran fiesta.

Me acerque los acerque los salude y Emmet dijo que me fuera con ellos ,que de ahora en adelante su hermanita no tomaría más el autobús ,acepte y subimos al vehículo para irnos, Emmett nos tuvo que hacer ancla porque es muy alto para Alice y para mí, ya sentados todos me puse a platicar con Alice y Edward.

-Hay Alice cada día que pasa me gusta más Riley como persona, pero hay cosas que no me cierran...es normal creo, ya que conociendo a la hermana...-dije pensante.

-Bella deja de analizar a las personas no somos _Criminal Minds _**(exitosa serie Estadounidense basada en el comportamiento de asesinos seriales)**, no hagas un perfil de Riley solo porque conoces a su entorno familiar, solo disfruta tu edad y sal esta noche, si te sigue pareciendo raro, no sales más con él y luego vemos como lo evitas-me respondió Alice tomando mi mano como buena amiga.

-Sabes Bells que cualquier problema que tengas me lo puedes decir, hermanita-dijo Emm haciéndome sonreír.

-Si ya lo sé, sobre todo si brujas me persiguen-dije dándole un codazo a Edward y sonriéndole.

-No seas mala, Tanya solo no se haya con nosotros, dice que solo encaja en grupos selectos- Me dijo Edward defendiendo a su "Barbie" novia.

-Sí, eso paso en el reparto de neuronas, a ella no le dieron por que eran para un grupo selecto, es decir, los humanos normales-Dijo Emmett haciéndonos reír a todos, incluso a Edward.

-En eso tienes razón, peor ya nada se puede hacer-dijo Alice poniendo sus manos en su cara dramáticamente, provocando las carcajadas de todos...

-Bueno, ya basta¡ es de mala educación burlarse de los demás sino están-dije y todos me miraron con el ceño fruncido-me refiero a que Jazz y Rose no están y ellos acotan cosas interesantes-dije moviendo mis manos en forma divertida.

-Bells, tu cara me asusta-me dijo Emm.

-Solo por eso, no te metas conmigo-le dije.

-¿Que me harás pequeña hermana? yo soy tu hermano Oso¡-dijo dramáticamente, no entiendo como conducía tan bien y podía hacerme reír tanto, se ve que le enseñaron a conducir muy pacientemente.

-Si te lo digo, tendré que matarte-dije seria y con eso reímos todos.

Llegamos al instituto y Emmett vio a Rose y corrió hacia ella y le dio un beso, Jazz solo se quedó parado frente a Alice, ambos se miraban, muy tiernamente, _cuento tarda en declararse este chico tendré que hablar con él, _pensé.

-Parece que quedamos los del grupo selecto-dijo Edward señalándonos a ambos y haciéndome reír.

-Si, en eso tienes razón, aunque creo que solo quedare yo, ahí viene tu "Barbie" -dije apuntando a la rubia chillona.

-Eddie¡-dijo la Barbie.

-Edward, me llamo Edward¡-le dijo el enojado.

-Vámonos, no vaya a ser que se te pegue lo estúpido-dijo mirándome y rebajándome.

-Tanya, Bella es mi mejor amiga y por lo tanto quiero que ambas se lleven bien, por favor, por mí-dijo Ed mirándome con ojos de cordero degollado, yo solo asentí, es mi amigo y hago todo por su felicidad.

-Está bien Amor, si ella no tiene problema, la perdono por cometer un error al creer que podía contestarme-dijo la rubia,_ ah¡ eso me mato¡ esta que se cree para hablarme así__,__ tranquila Bells hazlo por Edward, por tu amistad con él__._

-Está bien Edward, te dejo, tengo que ir a historia-le dije y me fui.

Cuando llegue al aula me senté en mi lugar, bueno en el lugar que me senté la última clase y luego sentí a alguien a mi lado.

-Hola preciosa como estas?-me dijo alguien que reconocí rápidamente.

-Hola Riley, todo bien y tú?-dije perdiéndome en sus ojos azules.

-Muy bien, contento por lo de esta noche, mi padre me llevara a tu casa y luego nos dejara en Port Ángeles y cuando terminemos, yo lo llamo y él nos trae de regreso.

-Está bien, 18.30 te parece bien?-dije sonrojada.

-Sí, bueno ¿qué tal tu semana?,¿mi hermana te fastidio mucho?-me pregunto.

-No tanto, puedo soportarlo-dije riendo.

Entonces entro el profesor y seguí las clases con normalidad.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y lo pase con los Cullen y Riley, Edward estaba otra mesa con la Barbie como siempre.

Al termino de clases me fui con los chicos y llegue a mi casa para prepararme, eran las 16.30, tenía 2 hs. para prepararme ,decidí ponerme una camiseta celeste con un jean pitillo negro y mis vans celestes ,me ate el cabello en una coleta alta.

Riley llegó puntual, su padre fue muy amable, _seguro Tanya es adoptada de en loquero, por eso es así, pensé_.

Llegamos al shopping y nos despedimos y nos despedimos del papa de Riley, decidimos mirar una película de comedia, elegimos "Chihuahua de Beverlly Hills", para no sentirnos incomodos. Luego fuimos a la heladería a para poder platicar bien.

-Bueno, que te pareció la salida? eres la primera persona que veo que come helado de frambuesa sin quejarse y menos porque tiene chocolate, Tanya dice que engorda y mancha y eso nos cansa y por eso nunca mi familia pide o compra esos gustos-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Me divertí mucho y Tanya es como "de otra especie", sin ofender-le dije riendo.

Comenzamos a hablar y descubrimos que tenemos muchas cosas en común, a ambos nos gustan las novelas clásicas y la música clásica también, creí que solo compartía esos gustos con Edward, hasta que de pronto dijo algo que me dejo muda.

-Bella te quiero decir algo, sé que hace poco nos conocemos pero yo no solo quiero ser tu amigo y me encantas, pienso siempre en ti eres la razón por la que me levanto y voy al instituto ,solo lo hago para verte-dijo el, eso me dejo sin habla-¿quieres ser mi novia?-de pronto soltó y esto si casi me causa un infarto, había hablado con Riley y ya tenía un poco más de confianza en el ,parece ser buena persona y es lindo, creo que le daré una oportunidad, además a mi también me gusta.

-Si quiero, es decir, nos llevamos bien, pero sin presiones-le dije aclarándole ,de repente se acercó y me beso.

Mi primer beso, fue muy tierno...

Terminamos el helado y Riley me llevo a mi casa, se bajó del auto para despedirse y me dio otro beso .Entre suspirando, salude a Charlie que estaba en la sala mirando la televisión, subí las escaleras y me fui directo a dormir, estaba muy cansada y mañana seria la fiesta de Emmett.

Me desperté cerca de las 9.00, toda la noche soñé con ese beso, fue especial, pero había algo dentro de mí que decía que no era eso que siempre esperaba, seguro es por el hecho de que es mi primer novio y no me acostumbro a la idea.

Me llamo Alice, dijo que me quería en su casa para arreglar todo para la noche y así le contaría todo de mi cita.

Bueno ahora me preparo para la tortura de la duende y su hermano Eddie ,él es tan chismoso que se quedara a escuchar para molestarme por mis sonrojos, ahora tenía un novio y nuevos hermanos –amigos ,¿Que más podía pedir?...Pero, ¿por qué no me sentía completa?.

**Siento mucho haberme tardado ****,****tenía muchos exámenes****,**** aprobé todos, este capítulo es largo ,lo siento si tiene errores, tengan en cuenta ,muchas de ustedes pueden contar su primera cita, yo nunca tuve una, pero me gustaría que salga como esta, no veo las horas de que sea domingo** **y** **ver los MTV Movie Awards y ver el tráiler completo de Amanecer, el adelanto está súper lindo, y espero ganen ellos en todo lo que estén nominados ,sin más para decir ,el próximo lo subo mas rápido ,nos leemos y gracias por esperarme, Robmy.**

**Yami P.**


	7. La Fiesta del Oso

Llegue a casa de Alice a las 9, ella estaba eufórica, corría para todos lados, hizo que sus hermanos se levantaran a las 6 de la mañana¡ y solo para correr los muebles¡.

*_Tips para nunca olvidar: nunca dejar que la duende me organicé una fiesta y que yo la ayude-es sinónimo de tortura-_

-Buena día¡ mi linda amiga ,no te presionare ,si quieres contarme tu cita y si no lo entenderé ,soy solo desde hace 2 semanas tu amiga y quizás no confías mucho en mi...-dijo la pixie ,con esas frases manipuladoras consiguió que le contara todo lo que paso anoche ,aunque ella sabía que no era necesario manipularme, yo le contaría de todas maneras.

-Es en serio, ella está muy dolida Bells, al igual que yo, así que cuenta-dijo Edward abrazando a Alice y uniéndose al chisme.

-Bueno ,fue maravilloso ,algo de otro mundo ,él fue muy gentil y amable ,el señor Denali nos llevó y nos trajo de vuelta ,él también fue muy educado ,Riley me llevo al cine ,vimos una comedia para no sentirnos muy incomodos ,luego fuimos a tomar un helado ,es extraño ,su favorito es el mismo que el mío y de Edward ,el helado de fresa con chocolate ,así que Eddie ,ya no somos 2 por un helado-dijo Eddie teatralmente haciéndome reír.

-Cállate ,bobo¡ Continúa Bells¡-le Contesto Aly y me miro a mi emocionada.

-Prosigo ,comenzamos a hablar y tenemos muchas cosas en común y luego él dijo que le gustaba y que siempre piensa en mí ,y me di cuenta de que también me gusta y que puedo confiar en él y antes de que le pudiera responder me beso ,en realidad nos besamos y me pidió ser su novia y dije que si¡-dije esto último a una velocidad impensable y entonces comenzamos con Alice a saltar y gritar festejando como locas .En eso llego Emmett y se puso a saltar y gritar con nosotras.

-Todo muy lindo, pero...¿Qué festejamos?-dijo el Oso.

-Festejamos que nuestra Bells creció y tiene novio-dijo abrazándome y limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria riéndose.

-Te juro Bells que una que haga ese falso Ken y lo mato, tendré que hablar con él, nadie sale con mi hermana sin mi permiso-dijo Emmett.

-Está bien, pero no lo espantes tanto-le dije riendo.

Decidimos comer uno sándwiches para el almuerzo para no perder mucho tiempo .Se hicieron las 18 hs y ya teníamos que prepararnos ,habíamos acomodado bien todo para que haya espacio para todos ,Esme y Carlisle se fueron y nos dieron permiso para la fiesta ,siempre y cuando dejáramos todo reluciente después y por supuesto ,no rompieran nada los "invitados".

Ahora estaba con Alice y ella me mostraba que eligió para que cada uno use en la fiesta:

*Emmett llevara unas vans blancas, jean azul claro y una remera negra con letras en blanco.

*Jasper tendría que usar unas vans negras, jean azul oscuro y una remera blanca de A+.

*Edward usaría unos zapatos Nobuk (**creo se llaman así**) sin cordones en color beige, jean gris claro y una camisa verde que resaltaría sus ojos.

Y ahora lo más importante nosotras...:

*Alice tendría unas bailarinas negras, una falda de jean ceñida y una musculosa violeta, ya que es su color favorito, con una cápita gris.

*Rose estaría vestida con un lindo vestido rojo globito y unos zapatos Gucci negros.

Y por último yo usaría unos jean pitillo azul y una musculosa azul con un bonito escote en "V", que acentuaba mis pocas curvas, además conocedora de mi torpeza, me Aly me eligió unas vans azules con brillo en sus lados.

Luego de cambiarnos todos y quede sorprendida, todos se cambiaron sin decir ni un pero a Alice por la ropa, nadie se enfrentaría la furia de ella...

Llegaron los invitados, Tanya tenía un vestido negro cortísimo y unos zapatos con taco de muerte, con decir que una bufanda cubría más que el vestido es poco, pero prometí a Edward no llevarme mal con ella, eso no impedía que ella me siga cayendo mal.

Riley estaba espectacular con una camisa azul, zapatillas negras y un jean blanco.

-Hola linda novia, estas preciosa-dijo Riley haciéndome sonrojar y dándome un tierno beso en los labios.

-Tú también novio, estas muy guapo-le devolví el halago, la verdad se veía muy bien.

-Para que sepas, ya hable con Emmett en la puerta y me puso los puntos, dijo que estoy aprobado-sonrió con orgullo, busque a Emm con la mirada y lo encontré del brazo de Rose, el me quiño un ojo y yo le sonreí, sabía que él me cuidaba como un hermano Oso.

-Qué bueno¡-conteste aliviada.

-Es que soy encantador y nadie se me resiste-dijo y entonces reí fuerte de su modestia.

-Eres un fanfarrón-dije riendo.

La fiesta estuvo genial, no soy mucho de bailar, podríamos decir que mi equilibrio no es mi fuerte, pero Edward me provoco y me hizo sonrojar toda la noche, así que baile con él y Riley, luego de cantar el "Feliz Cumpleaños" a Emm, le dimos sus regalos, Rose le dio un beso y le dijo algo en oído que nadie escucho, peor no hay que ser sabio para saber que le regalaría, sé que ellos se cuidan, son responsables.

Jasper le dio Cds con sountrack de películas que le gustan a Emmett ,Alice le regalo un conjunto de ropa de Calvin Klein y un perfume de Pacco Rabane .Edward le regalo unos libros de record Guiness de deportes ,algo que a él le fascinaba y yo le regale algo que compre con mis ahorros y algo que me dio Charlie ,el regalo era por los 2,es una campera de cuero negra ,ya hace unos días la había visto en una tienda y dijo que moría por ella ,Rose ya sabía que regalarle y como yo no lo conocía mucho ella me conto de la campera.

La fiesta siguió hasta las 5 am¡,comenzamos a limpiar y terminamos a las 10¡ sí que había basura¡. Nos acostamos a dormir, ya todo estaba limpio y en su lugar los muebles, Edward me invito y me quede con ellos, el domingo luego de levantarme me fui a casa y ordene todo para el instituto el día siguiente .Seria un nuevo día, mucho cambio, poco sique igual y todavía hay cosas que no están en su lugar...

**Lo siento¡ tarde mucho ,es que después del tráiler de amanecer que se estrenó en los Mtv Movie awards ,me inspiro este largo capitulo y luego me enferme y no lo pude subir ,pero prometo actualizar mas pronto de ahora en adelante ,este es mi último año de secundaria y tengo muchas cosas que hacer por mi graduación ,mi vestido ,los zapatos y todo eso y ando súper ocupada ,pero prometo actualizar pronto ,gracias por leer ,nos leemos Robmy¡.**


	8. Cambios

_**Tres años después...**_

No puedo creer todo lo que ha cambiado en estos tres años, ya tengo 17 años, mi padre tiene pareja, quien tiene dos hijos, Leah de 17 años y Seth de 14, Sue es una muy buena madre, quedo viuda luego del nacimiento de Seth, su ex-esposo Harry murió en un accidente automovilístico, peo ella logro salir adelante a pesar de quedar con dos criaturas tan pequeñas.

Yo sigo siendo novia de Riley, mis amigos son los mismos, solo que a veces nos cuesta juntarnos todos...bueno, en realidad, al único que le cuesta juntarse con nosotros es a Edward ,él es mi mejor amigo ,pero tiene ciertas actitudes con respecto a toda su familia que deja mucho que desear, ya no es el mismo de antes...

Hoy comenzaban la época de los exámenes finales, estamos en Noviembre, falta poco para graduarme y luego iré a la universidad, quiero ser profesora de Literatura, me fascina esa materia.

-Despierta Belly, llegaras tarde a la escuela-me decía Seth saltando en mi cama, es como mi hermano, él y Leah son los hermanos que nunca tuve.

-Pequeño monstruito, estoy despierta, solo déjame que ya me levanto-le dije corriendo las cobijas que me cubrían -por cierto ,no olvido que hoy debes acompañarme a hacer las compras, sé que te gusta que la primita de Ángela te cobre las cosas...jajá-_genial ,conseguí que Seth se sonrojara¡soy buena¡al fin no soy yo al cara de tomate¡._

-Eh...si, como digas Bells...me voy a desayunar, te espero abajo¡-y con eso salió como alma que lleva el Diablo ,ahora que se su pequeño secreto me pagara muchas bromas que me hizo.

Me levante, fui al baño, me duche, seque y cambie para el instituto, ayer estuve toda la tarde estudiando para Trigonometría, es la materia que más me cuesta, pero ahora ya escupo ecuaciones.

Baje a desayunar, todavía tenía tiempo, desde ahora me levantaba temprano para desayunar con todos, desde supe la historia de cómo los chicos perdieron a su padre, tome conciencia que con el trabajo de Charlie, por más que vivamos en un pueblo, es peligroso, y ahora valoro más la familia que tengo.

-Buenos días a todos-dije mientras me sentaba a desayunar, tengo 17 años y todavía tomo leche con cereal, que puedo decir, es irresistible para mi¡.

-Buenos días hija, llamo Esme esta mañana y dijo que dejaste un cuaderno tuyo, que Alice no te aviso por que esta con gripe y no ira a la escuela hoy-me dijo Charlie.

-Cuando termine de desayunar lo busco y así veo como esta Alice-conteste, yo valoro lo que tengo, pero mi sentido de comunicación es nulo, pero creo es normal en las familias, lo hijos hablan más con sus amigos que con sus padres.

-Bueno chicos los voy dejando, debo ir al banco a pagar la hipoteca y luego a pagar algunas cuentas, nos vemos en la tarde-dijo Sue, dándonos un beso a todos en la frente y a Charlie en los labios, yo era como una hija más y ella y mama se llevaban muy bien.

-Adiós Cariño-le saludos mi padre.

-Adiós mama-dijeron sus retoños.

-Adiós Sue-esa es obvio fui yo.

-Yo también debo irme ,nos vemos en la cena-dijo papa también nos dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

-Bueno Seth, ve a terminar de arreglarte y trae las mochilas-le dijo Leah a Seth, este subió las escaleras rápidamente.

-Que paso que casi corriste a Seth de la casa?-pregunte sonriendo.

-Es que, te acuerdas que nosotros vivíamos en la Push?-pregunto y yo asentí-Bueno mi prima Emily se casara en unas semanas, y me invito, bueno, en realidad invito a todos, mama le dirá a Charlie hoy-explicaba-el punto es que el prometido de Emily ,Sam, tiene un amigo ,casi como hermano de nuestra edad, que se llama Jacob y me gusta, bueno, nos gustamos ,el me invito a que me siente con él en la boda y yo no sé qué hacer...-si es quien yo creo esto será pan comido.

-Es Jacob Black, por qué preguntas?-me interrogo.

-Porque esto será pan comido, Jacob es mi amigo también, no tanto como Edward, pero Charlie conoce a Billy, el padre de Jacob, y así nos conocimos nosotros, antes que ustedes vivieran con nosotros, mi papa iba a tu casa y yo me quedaba con Jacob, no te preocupes, él es un buen chico y yo te ayudare con el-le asegure, quien_ diría ahora soy cupido¡._

-Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias-decía mientras me abrazaba.

-No hay de que, para eso están las hermanas, pero ahora me voy de Alice y luego nos vamos al instituto, ve a revisar a Seth que está tardando.

Camino a casa de Alice, es decir, a la casa de al lado, recordé que debía pedirle un libro a Carlisle para un trabajo de biología, con lo despistado que era Edward últimamente, seguro ni se acordó de pedírselo, pero lo que vi me dejo helada...

**Que habrá visto Bella? que pasara en su relación con Edward? será que esta amistad no es tan sólida como se cree?...**

**Lo siento¡sé que tardo mucho para actualizar ,en realidad ,no se organizarme ,me fui de viaje de egresados y tuve muchas otras cosas ,estoy terminando la escuela secundaria ,al fin se lo que estudiare el próximo año ,y ahora prometo no tardar dos meses en actualizar, perdón a todas las lectoras y este capítulo no dice mucho ,pero es lo que me salió ****,****también actualizare mi otro fin LA VIDA REAL, nos leemos pronto Robmy.**

**P/D: acepto reviews de reproches y de felicitaciones, hasta la próxima Robmy.**


	9. La Sorpresa de un adios

René se encontraba frente a mí, eso me dejo en shock, _¿__qué está haciendo ella aquí?,¿que busca?_, pero lo más importante porque viene de la mano con mi padre...

-Hola cariño, te extrañe tanto-dijo abrazándome ,la extrañaba, no la veía desde hace 3 años, siempre la llamaba y le mandaba correos ,pero no era lo mismo, y de ningún modo podía abandonar Forks..

-Mama ,te extrañe ,pero ...¿qué haces aquí?,¿y Phil?,¿paso algo malo?-las preguntas me acechaban.

-Escucha cielo, tenemos que hablar, hoy no iras al instituto ,Charlie ya hablo y les dijo que hoy no podrás asistir, es urgente que hable-_Ok ,esto me está preocupando..._

Pasamos a casa, no sé por qué no le sorprendió que todo estuviera tal y como ella lo dejo hace 17 años, ella sí que conoce a Charlie muy bien...

-No queríamos llegara esto, pero debes mudarte a Londres con mama-esas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua helada.

-¿qué?,¿por qué?, NO¡no puedo...no puedo dejar a Riley ,a mis amigos ,no¡ me niego¡-ya estaba con lágrimas cayendo como mares por mis mejillas.

-Entiende cariño es muy importante ,no te lo podemos decir-dijo Rene tomándome de las manos y llorando junto a mí.

-Pretenden que me valla, sin tener razón o motivo para abandonar el instituto ,mis amigos y mi novio ,¡así como nada!-ya me estaba cabreando.

-No podemos decirte nada más, eres muy chica para saber el motivo, está decidido ,estudiaras en Londres, yo ya realice la transferencia de datos hacia un instituto cerca de donde viviremos y podrás seguir adelante-Charlie me decía esto como si yo no sintiera que mi mundo se caía por que estaba dejando _Mi hogar._

Subí a mi habitación y molesta prepare mi maleta ,lo que me consuela es que pronto seré mayor de edad y me volveré a Forks, peor no le diré a mi padres ,termine la maleta según me dijeron nos íbamos mañana con mama y Phil hacia Londres y tenía solo hoy para despedirme de todos ¿cómo les decía a los chicos y a Riley?,¿ a Esme y Carlisle? ,pero los más duro ¿cómo le decía a Edward que me iba a otro país "por ninguna razón"?_ Aunque sea por poco tiempo.._

Se hicieron las 6 y mande un mensaje a Alice diciendo esto:

_"Al estoy bien ,a las 6 voy a tu casa debo hablar con ustedes urgente, nos vemos ._

_Bells._

Esto seguro la preocupo ,peor ya era el momento, debía hablar no sé cómo lo haría...

Ya me encontraba frente a su puerta, no me puedo echar atrás...

-Bellita ,te extrañe hoy ,les dije a todo, pero papa tuvo una urgencia en el hospital y mama la llamaron de un trabajo para arreglar unos colores de una decoración ,Emmet tenía reunión en la Universidad con el Decano por un trabajo que saco buena nota y Edward no tengo idea donde está ,como sea ,vimos Rene y dijo que no pudiste ir por que estabas descompuesta, ¿te sientes mejor?-Alice dijo todo esto sin respirar ,en un solo instante, _extrañaría esto..._

Pasamos a la sala y me senté en el sofá ,Alice trajo refresco para ambas y se sentó frente a mí, _llego la hora..._

-Alice lo diré de una vez ,porque es muy difícil-dije sin respirar.

-¿qué pasa Bells, me asustas?-me pregunto.

Aprovechando este momento ,lo solté de golpe...

-Me voy a vivir a Londres mañana con mi mama-dije sin poder dejar de soltar lágrimas.

-¿qué?-escuche esa voz y mi corazón se rompió al ver esas orbes esmeraldas con lágrimas por sus mejillas.

- ¡Espera ,yo te puedo explicar!-grite ,pero el salió corriendo, paso volando una cabellera cobriza que azoto la puerta de entrada ,la misma que acaba de azotar mi mejor amigo ,_Edward..._

**¿Que ****hará Edward?,¿cuál es el motivo por el cual Bella se va a otro país?,¿será verdad que volverá?, muchas preguntas, poca respuestas...perdón por no actualizar ,pero estoy a mil con el instituto****,**** graduación mucho más****...**

**Si me perdonan dejen review ,sino seguiré haciendo merito¡pero no manden a los Volturis¡me muero, fui al estreno de Breaking Dawn part 1¡estuvo genial,****¡****fue más de lo que esperaba****¡****¡no se la pierdan****¡ Nos leemos Robmy.**


	10. ¿ME VOY?

Esto está mal, él no debería haberse enterado así todo salió mal, quien sabe dónde estará ahora...

-¿qué?,¿cómo?,¿por qué?,¿volverás?-¡cierto! Olvidaba a Alice, ella me bombardeaba con preguntas y yo no sabía que responderle, pues aún seguía en shock por la salida de Edward.

-Te aclaro los puntos por número:

1: si, me voy a Londres como escuchaste.

2: en avión porque es la única forma que mis padres encontraron para mandarme, lo barcos no les gustan.

3: no sé por qué, solo ellos saben, pero dicen que es por mi bien, y por último.

4: volveré en 6 meses, ya termino el instituto y además cumplo 18 en septiembre, seré mayor de edad, ellos ya no podrán decidir por mí y eso no pude explicárselo a Edward-a este punto dije todo con un solo suspiro, creo que me quede sin aire.

-Pero igual te extrañare... Creo debes hablar con él y con los demás, todos te extrañaremos, pero creo que él merece una explicación, eres su mejor amiga-las palabras de la duende hicieron efecto.

-Tienes razón y tengo una idea de dónde buscarlo, mañana me voy a las 11 hs, así que vendré a despedirme de todos bien temprano, te quiero duende¡-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

Algo en mi me decía que él estaba en nuestro prado, uno que encontramos cuando yo me mude, ese era su lugar favorito .Así lo recuerdo...

**FLASH BACK.**

-_Edward, ¿dónde me llevas?. Sabes que soy torpe y me golpeare-le dije cuando caminábamos por el bosque._

_-Tranquila, no lo permitiré y ya llegaremos, sé que odias las sorpresas, pero esta te encantara..._

_Llegamos a un hermoso prado lleno de flores, con un lago bordeando este prado, y desde allí se podía oír el sonido del viento y del rio fluyendo._

_-Aquí es-dijo y yo me quede muda._

_-Este será nuestro lugar, siempre estaré aquí para ti._

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Y tuvo razón, siempre estuvo ahí para mí y ahora yo debía estar ahí para él.

-Aquí estas, sabía que aquí podría encontrarte, y te puedo explicar...-dije con alivio.

-No quiero que me expliques, Tanya tenía razón, solo te juntabas conmigo para hacerme perder el tiempo y luego te iras-me dijo dolido.

-¿De qué hablas?, yo nunca te dejaría, eres mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano, yo no sé por qué me voy, pero...-y él me cortó justo cuando iba a decirle que volvería pronto.

-No quiero que vuelvas, ya no existes para mí- y eso me partió el corazón, el solo se estaba alejando.

-Bien, tienes razón, no volveré, quédate tranquilo con tu falsa Barbie, Fría y de plástico, ya veremos qué haces cuando de verdad necesites a alguien-le grite y me fui furiosa para termina de despedirme.

Riley no estaba en Forks, según su madre, él y su padre se fueron de imprevisto a California, hace unas 3 semanas atrás también me dijo lo mismo y así pasaba que no lo veía mucho en sí.

Esto es muy raro ,al principio todo iba muy bien, era sorprendente luego de tres años de noviazgo seguíamos juntos ,pero últimamente, ya no me escribe y solo me busca cuando sus amigos no pueden salir con él, este comportamiento sin duda es muy raro, sin sumar los viajes "imprevistos" de estas últimas semanas...

Tendría que hablar con él, pero será cuando ya esté en Londres, ahora debía ocuparme de despedirme de Sue y los chicos y de mis vecinos, amigos, hermanos...ellos son todo para mí, también de Esme y Carlisle, ellos son como mis segundos padres, esto será muy difícil, aunque sea por poco tiempo.

Si Edward no quiere verme cuando vuelva, que no lo haga, aunque eso me rompa el corazón, pero hay algo que todavía me preocupa, algo me dice que viaje de Riley repercutirá en todos por el resto de nuestras vidas...

**Lo siento, sé que no actualice****,**** pero estoy contenta, termine la secundaria sin llevarme ni una materia, fui la ****única**** que termino de 20 alumnos, los demás deben rendir algunas materias, ya no más presión hasta dentro de 4 meses que empiezo la universidad, pero eso será más fácil****,**** solo es 1 año y es una vez por semana, ahora sí****,****¿****qué les pareció?, quiero sus opiniones para saber cómo seguir, desde ya muchas gracias, nos leemos Robmy.**


	11. La Despedida  1

Llegue a mi casa con la idea clara de que Edward ahora me odia, ya que nuestra amistad no es tan fuerte como creí.

Estaba terminado de acomodar mis cosas en la maleta, cuando sonó el timbre y como estaba sola tuve que bajar a abrir.

-Me entere que te vas hermanita, te extrañare, pero Alice me explico que pronto vuelves-me dijo un gran ropero abrazándome.

-Emmet...aire...-dije con el 0,5% que me quedaba de oxígeno.

-Suéltala bestia-decía Rose abrazándome-te extrañare amiga y como despedida iremos al bar "Eclipse", donde te daremos una sorpresa¡(aquí existe ese bar).

-Genial¡-masculle irónicamente.

-Es en serio, deja que te despidamos, además me entere lo que paso con el bobo de mi hermano y el también ira por órdenes de mama-dijo la Pixie, _¿__cuándo demonios entro que no la vi?._

-Está bien, seguro ira la Barbie-_que bien,_ pensé.

-Así es, pero no te preocupes, ella llamo para avisar que su hermano volvió y también ira, nos vamos a divertir mucho¡-dijo Emmet saltando.

-Él es raro-dijo Rose y eso hizo que rompiéramos en risas, menos Emmet-te esperamos a las 19 hs, Alice ya le aviso a Charlie y a Rene, Leah dijo que no podía que lo sentía mucho, por qué tenía que hablar con un tal Jacob, dijo que tú lo entenderías-_que bien, mi "hermanita" cumplió lo que quería__._

-Está bien, dejen que me bañe, ya son las 17 hs y todavía no termine de empacar.

Ellos se fueron y yo termine de empacar, René llamo para avisar que se volvía al hotel con Phil y que harían algunos trámites en Seattle.

Decidí vestirme como siempre, solo que me maquille un poco, me puse jeans oscuros, unas botas marrones sin tacón,(estamos en Marzo, pero aun así aquí hace frio) y una camisa 3/4 color marrón ,combinaba con mis botas y mi cabello.

Llegamos al club para festejar mi despedida y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca del escenario, al cual acababa de subir el presentador.

-Bienvenidos a esta noche de Karaoke-matare a Alice y a Emmett, saben que odio cantar en público-y esta noche es especial porque se podrán cantar canciones en español, si alguien quiere deleitarnos mostrando sus aptitudes para este idioma será genial, sino cualquier canción está bien.

-Los matare a ambos-dije girándome y mirando a los retoños Cullen, mientras los Hale reían.

-Mira a quien trajo el viento, ¿que hace Riley con Lauren?-cuestiono la Pixie señalando a la puerta, donde estaba mi ex-mejor amigo muy sexy con esa camisa verde que resaltaba sus ojos, su barbie con un vestido, que parecía mas un cinturón y el clon con agua oxigenada ,es decir ,Lauren con una pollera súper corta y una remera digna de una prostituta(sin ofender a las prostitutas).

-Veo que se divierten ,aunque se ve que el masoquismo les sienta bien ,después de todo ,nadie asegura que lo que uno da ,vuelva alguna vez-dijo Edward torturándome con sus ojos y su indirecta.

-¿Sabes qué? , piensa lo que quieras, esta noche solo voy a divertirme-lo rete con la mirada-con respecto a ti, me puedes explicar ¿qué haces con el clon de Pamela Anderson, sin tantas operaciones?-me dirigí esta vez a Riley.

-¿Qué te pasa? ,solo somos amigos ,como tú y Edward, si no te gusta, ya sabes que nada te ata a mí-_eso fue fuerte, __¿desde __cuándo cambio tanto?._

_-¿_Que paso, te dejaron solita?-_no aguanto a esta Barbie y a su clon mal teñido._

-Déjenla en paz¡nadie los necesita, ven Bells, nosotros somos sus verdaderos amigos ,la Pixie me defendió, _esta me las pagaran._

-Bueno alguien que se ofrezca a deleitarnos con una canción?-_es mi oportunidad_ y levante mi mano-muy bien señorita suba.

-Soy Bella y esto va para ti cariño-dije tomando el micrófono y luego señalando a Riley, todos me miraban como si estuviera loca, después de lo mal que me trato yo le dedico una canción-mi canción será en español y es "Tú no eres para MÍ" de "Fanny Lu" y dice así:

Entonces la música comenzó a sonar...

_Que me dice que me quiere  
que vivir sin mí no puede  
que lo agobian los momentos en que no estoy junto a él.  
Que siempre me había esperado  
que era a quien había soñado  
la que su mamá queria pa' que fuera su mujer._

(ahhh)

Que mis ojos son estrellas  
que mi risa es la más bella  
que todos mis atributos son perfectos para él.  
Que si fuera un retratista y  
que si fuera un buen artista  
yo sería su mona lisa y hasta un tango de Gardel_..._

_Y yo, sólo lo trato... yo.._

[Coro]  
Quiero que tu sepas que tú no eres para mí_  
__(que tú no eres para mí)  
siempre supe pero no hice caso  
Que ni se te ocurra aparecer por aquí__  
__(aparecer por aquí)  
con tus enredos y cuentos baratos_

Quiero que tu sepas que yo no soy para ti  
(que yo no soy para ti)  
siempre supe pero no hice caso  
Que ni se me ocurra estar de nuevo junto a ti  
(estar de nuevo junto a ti)  
mi corazón no aguanta más fracasos.

El me miraba con los ojos grandes y yo disfrutaba bailando ,mientras mis amigos se reían y aplaudían, Edward solo se reía de lo que veía...

_Que tome, que la luna  
que yo soy como ninguna  
que parezco una doncella de esas que hay que proteger  
Que sus vicios han dejado  
que su sueldo le ha aumentado  
que me promete la vida que yo debo merecer..._

Y yo, sólo lo trato... yo..

[Coro]  
Quiero que tu sepas que tú no eres para mí_  
__(que tú no eres para mí)  
siempre supe pero no hice caso  
Que ni se te ocurra aparecer por aquí__  
__(aparecer por aquí)  
con tus enredos y cuentos baratos_

Quiero que tu sepas que yo no soy para ti  
(que yo no soy para ti)  
siempre supe pero no hice caso  
Que ni se me ocurra estar de nuevo junto a ti  
(estar de nuevo junto a ti)  
mi corazón no aguanta más fracasos.

Y yo, que tanto me decía que no me convenías, que eras mi destrucción..  
Y siempre yo, tratando de dejarte, tu día ya llegó...  
Tu día ya llego..

[Coro]  
Quiero que tu sepas que tú no eres para mí_  
__(que tú no eres para mí)  
siempre supe pero no hice caso  
Que ni se te ocurra aparecer por aquí__  
__(aparecer por aquí)  
con tus enredos y cuentos baratos_

Quiero que tu sepas que yo no soy para ti  
(que yo no soy para ti)  
siempre supe pero no hice caso  
Que ni se me ocurra estar de nuevo junto a ti  
(estar de nuevo junto a ti)  
mi corazón no aguanta más fracasos.  
  
-Esto pienso de ti, pero ya sabes "nada te ata a mi "-dije y me baje, todos me aplaudían.

-Eso fue, ¡WOW¡juro que jamás te hare enojar si te vengas así-me dijo Jasper y todos me abrazaban y felicitaban.

-Tienes una excelente voz, eso estuvo genial¡-dijo Alice.

-Eso fue fuerte gente, alguien tiene algo que expresar?-el presentador se divertiría de lo lindo esta noche.

-Sí, yo por favor-salto Emmett-Rose esto es para ti, Te amo. Esta canción será en inglés, no se me da el español. La canción es "Just in Love" de Joe Jonás. y dice así:

_Love a girl in a whole different language,  
people look at us strange,  
don't understand us,  
they try to change it  
try to say we won't make it_

Talk love when they say it sounds crazy,  
love is even more wild when you're angry,  
I don't understand why you wanna change it,  
Girl listen to me

I was running from the truth,  
Girl I'm scared of losing you,  
you are worth too much to lose,  
baby If you're still confused,

Girl I'm just in love with you,  
girl I'm just in love with you,  
no more other words to use, I'm just in love with you  
I'm just in love with you

When I tell you,  
I would never leave you,  
do you hear what I say?  
You say you need time,  
but you've been calling all day

Talk love when they say it sounds crazy,  
love is even more wild when you're angry,  
I don't understand why you wanna change it,  
Girl listen to me  
  
Mientras cantaba ,miraba a Rose con dulzura y la cancion es super tierna...

_I was running from the truth,  
Girl I'm scared of using you,  
you are worth too much to lose,  
Baby If you're still confused_

Girl I'm just in love with you,  
girl I'm just in love with you,  
no more other words to use, I'm just in love with you  
I'm just in love with you

Never knew what we had,  
they don't understand,  
If we're just a waste of time,  
we know this is real,  
I know how you fell when you put your hand in mine

Girl I'm just in love with you,  
girl I'm just in love with you,  
no more other words to use, I'm just in love with you  
I'm just in love with you.

-Eso fue muy romántico ,¿algo más para decir?.

-Sí ,Rose, bebe, eres la luz de mis ojos desde que te conocí ,y ahora que vamos a la universidad, somos más grandes y maduros y creo es tiempo de que lleguemos a otro nivel, ¿quieres vivir conmigo?.

-Claro que si amor-grito Rose y todo el mundo estalló en aplausos.

Algo me dice que esta noche me traerá más sorpresas...

-Creo que necesitamos hablar-esa voz es la que esperaba, ha llegado el momento de una "Charla"...

**Siento no haber actualizado ,pero tuve un accidente y me fisure el brazo derecho ,no podía actualizar ,solo leía actualizaciones y mi hermana escribía los review ,ya que yo no podía ,pero ya estoy de nuevo ,este capítulo tiene 2 partes ,pero quiero saber si quieren un Edward POV ,sobre la partida de Bella ,si quieren déjenme un review para saberlo ,ahora sí****,**** alguien vio la foto de Bells como vampira en Amanecer 2? esta genial¡ muero por ver esa peli ,voten a Kris y a Rob en la página de E¡ online como celebridad del año¡ la próxima semana es mi graduación****¡**

**Nos leemos pronto, Robmy****.**


	12. La despedida 2

-¿Cómo se te ocurre avergonzarme así?-me dijo tomándome de brazo enojado- Sabes que tengo una reputación y ni tuna nadie la arruinara.

-Mira, "Cariño"; tu solo iniciaste esto, No tengo la culpa que tu reputación te demande más tiempo que tu novia-le dije enojada.

-Oye no la trates así recuerda que por más que seas mi amigo te puedo golpear-le grito Emmett furioso y Riley le lanzo un golpe,Emm lo esquivo y se lo devolvió en el estómago..._eso sí que dolió!._

-Aprende rubiecito, nadie se mete con mi hermana soquete!-_ese es mi oso!._

-De más está decir que terminamos, Idiota- le dije y me fui dejándolo atrás.

-Pronto me las pagaras y todo lo que quieres se derrumbara-me amenazo.

-Huy qué miedo!-me burle y seguí caminando...

Yo en realidad esperaba poder hablar con Edward, mi mejor amigo, pero visto y considerando que mi "novio" me está engañando y encima se enoja por que le recrimino,_ está loco si piensa que me quedare callada..._

-Que bien que lo terminaste, ¿quién se cree para tratarte así?-se expresó Rose abrazándome.

-Sí, encima me agarro del brazo fuerte, espero que me salga un moretón.

-Bueno creo que tienes que ver esto, Jasper subió y dice que tiene un regalo especial para alguien-dijo señalando a su hermano, quien se veía muy nervioso en el escenario.

-Bueno, yo quiero cantarle esto a alguien muy especial para mi amiga, la que siempre está para mí, Alice esto es para ti-y todos nos quedamos sorprendidos por estas palabras de Jasper-esta canción es en español, es "Yo quisiera ser" de Reik; Pixie esto siento por ti.

_Soy tu mejor amigo,  
Tu pañuelo de lágrimas  
De amores perdidos__...___

Te recargas en mi hombro  
Tu llanto no cesa,  
Yo sólo te acaricio_...___

Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos  
Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo

Me pides mil consejos para protegerte  
De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido  
Lo que no sabes es que_...___

Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada

Tú te me quedas viendo,  
Y me preguntas,  
Si algo me está pasando..

Y yo no sé qué hacer,  
Si tú supieras que... me estoy muriendo  
Quisiera decirte... lo que yo siento, no

Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,  
Y que sólo en mi mente vivas, para siempre  
Por eso...

Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada

Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada

La canción fue súper romántica y cuando bajo mi amigo, ella y Jasper se fundieron en un dulce y tierno beso.

-Ahora sí, somos novios!-grito la duende y todos los felicitamos.

Volvimos a nuestras casas, ya que yo me tenía que ir temprano, cuando llegue Rene estaba esperando en la sala con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Como la pasaste?

-Genial! Fue muy divertido despedirme de mis mejores amigos y terminar con mi novio-ironice.

-Entiende que es por tu bien y no eres la única que deja cosas atrás.

-Estoy muy segura que cualquier cosa que hicieras en Phoenix, lo podrás hacer en Londres, excepto tomar sol y tú siempre "todo" por mi bien...

-No me contestes así Isabelino sabes de lo que hablas, no eres la única a la que debo proteger.

-¿De qué hablas?, ya se, te compraste un perro!-y seguía con mi ironía.

-No, yo...estoy...embarazada...-Soltó y de pronto todo se volvió negro para mí...

**Tanya POV.**

Estaba muy feliz, al fin San se salía de mi camino, no podría distraer más a mi Eddie, sé que siente algo por ella y estoy cansada que siempre me compare,_ Bella esto, Bella lo otro ..._

No entiendo por qué termino con Riley, bueno mejor asigno tengo ningún tipo de contacto con ese fenómeno.

Estaba camino a una clínica de Seattle, hace unas semanas que tenía mareos, náuseas y desmayos; decidí hacerme unos análisis en una clínica privada, de ese modo Carlisle no se enteraría si tengo algo, sino seguramente él se lo contaría a Edward...

Llegue, dije mi nombre en la recepción y me llamo el medico desde su consultorio .Entre, me senté , mientras el medico miraba detenidamente mis análisis.

-Bueno, Señorita Denali se preocupe no tiene nada grave-_uh! Qué alivio-_estos son síntomas normales, para su estado.

-Disculpe, ¿qué estado?

-Está usted embarazada de tres semanas...- y eso paralizo mi mundo, _¿__cómo demonios se lo digo a Edward?...Esta decisión es fácil, no arruinaré ni mi cuerpo, ni mi vida, estos a tiempo de deshacerme de esto..._

**Volví! Tarde porque tuve mi hermosa graduaciones la cual me súper divertí, hasta baile con el chico que me gusta!(Debo aclarar obra de mi mejor amiga, que lo fue a buscar y el acepto, sé que debo matarla por el momento vergonzoso, porque lo hizo a mis espaladas, pero ****él**** me confeso que también le gusto! aunque ahora ****él**** estudia en una universidad en otra ciudad, con suerte lo veré en vacaciones) Volviendo al tema, ¿les gusto? Tanya es mala, ¿cómo reaccionara Edward?,¿que pasara cuando Bells despierte?,¿ira Edward a despedirse de Bella al aeropuerto y le pedirá que se quede, o su orgullo podrá mas y se quedara en su casa sin importar lo que haga su mejor amiga? , Todo esto en los próximos capítulos, nos leemos pronto Robmy.**


	13. El Adios

Cuando desperté estaba acostada en mi cama, cubierta por mis sabanas y ya descalza. Charlie se encontraba junto a mí con cara de preocupación.

-Al fin despertaste, tú madre ya me conto que sabes la verdad, mañana yo te llevare al aeropuerto en Seattle, tú madre y Phil estarán allá-dijo dándome un beso en la frente y yéndose de mi habitación.

Vi el reloj, eran las 3.30 y no me podía dormir y a las 7 debía irme. Me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado, primero me mude con Charlie, conocí a los retoños Cullen, encontré a mi mejor amigo, a una "loca" de la moda y a un hermano OSO, conocí a una mujer de fierro como Rosalie y demostró que las rubias también tienen cerebro, y también a mi amigo Jasper que siempre me aconsejó en momentos difíciles.

También hubo una parte no divertida, conocí al prototipo de muñeca Barbie hueca y a su hermano, quien al principio fue todo un ángel y luego por su actitud lo mande al demonio.

Charlie seguro que no me diría el verdadero motivo por el cual dejaba que mi madre me llevara, pero yo lo extrañaría igual, aunque el permita que yo me aleje de mi "verdadera" familia.

No pude dormir en toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente llegue al aeropuerto con unas muy notorias ojeras, desde allí tomaríamos un avión a L.A. Y desde allí un viaje en avión directo a Londres.

Iba caminando sumida en mis pensamientos, cuando de repente una voz me interrumpió.

-Espera Bella -grito Edward-no te vallas, debó decirte algo.

-Si vienes a decirme los últimos insultos que se te ocurren o que Tanya te ayudo a recordar, te pido que me dejes en paz y me dejes ir, ya no te seré una molestia.

-No, espera, hay algo que debo confesarte.

-Dímelo, tienes 30 segundos y te los doy por respeto a la amistad que tuvimos.

-Al principio te trate mal con la noticia de que te ibas y pose la excusa de Tanya para ocultar lo que en verdad siento-_esto me confunde-_La verdad es que te quiero y hable con Alice y ella me conto que volverás en 6 meses y yo quería saber si me podías dar una oportunidad, me di cuenta que ya no te veo como una amiga y por eso estaba enojado, porque te ibas y yo te perdería, en verdad me duele mucho perderte.

-Creo que esto me dejo sin palabras-dije atónita por a confesión de mi amigo, pero creo que debo pensarlo, tú me hiciste daño con esas palabras, yo jamás tu use, siempre fuiste como un hermano para mí, hay cosas que solo tú sabes, ni siquiera Riley como mi novio y Rose y Alice como mis amigas las saben, y tú solo te marchaste y cuando te quise explicar todo me odiaste.

-Lo siento mucho, ya te explique el porqué de mi actitud, ¿podrás perdonarme?

-Claro que podre, pero debo pensar con respecto a la otro tema y necesito tiempo, es solo hasta que vuelva, sabes la última relación no termino muy bien.

-Por supuesto te esperare sin presiones, solo toma en cuenta que eres todo para mí.

-Tu también eres todo para mí, Adiós Edward-dije, lo ábrase ,le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

Aquí dejaba atrás a mi vida, mis amigos, mi padre, mis vecinos, el instituto y a él, mi mejor amigo y ¿mi futuro amor?

**Tanya POV.**

Estoy en problemas, Edward me llamo que quiere hablar conmigo, seguro que la mosquita muerta de Swan ya se fue.

Ahora como hago, ¿cómo le digo a Edward que estoy embarazada si siquiera estuvimos juntos?, debo solucionarlo rápidamente.

Hay algo que ronda por mi cabeza, ¿por qué Riley desaparece tanto?, que yo sepa no creo que quiera ser abogado como papa, a él le interesa más el dinero fácil como a mí, por eso no trabaja ni nada, debo averiguar qué hay de la vida de mi hermano.

Lo mejor será que Edward se haga cargo del Bebé, él es rico y puede mantenerlo, James es un don nadie, y si mis padres se enteran me matan, además cuando tenga a esta cosa, se la dejare a los Cullen, total cuando la mosca muerta vuelva vera que Edward y tendremos un bebe, se lo dejare a Edward estudiare para modelo como siempre quise.

Mis padres no se opondrán, después de todo un bebe arruinaría mi carrera y los Cullen tienen suficiente dinero para mantenerlo como por 3 vidas.

Así mato 2 pájaros de un tiro, me deshago de Swan para siempre y ato a Edward como sea a mí, pero ¿cómo consigo acostarme con El?...

De repente recibí un mensaje y un plan comenzaba a formarse en mi cabeza:

_Fiesta en casa de Ben Cheney, por su cumpleaños, no olvides mi brillo labial que olvide en tu auto, no faltes._

_XOXO, Lauren__._

Genial, que comienza el plan!

**Perdón por tardar, me fui al campo y no había señal para actualizar, me morí en ese lugar sin internet! ¿Creen que Edward caerá en el plan de Tanya?, ¿Bella le dará a Edward una oportunidad como algo más que un amigo, o aún sigue viéndolo como un hermano?, ¿por qué desaparece tanto Riley ****últimamente?, todo**** esto en los próximos capitulo, gracias a todas las que comentan!Nos leemos pronto Robmy.**


	14. La Fiesta del Desastre

**Edward POV.**

_Flash Back_

_La verdad es que no quería estar aquí Pero Ben es mi amigo y necesitaba despejarme un poco, además hoy terminaría con Tanya. Unos tragos no me vendrían nada mal... ¿o sí?_

_Comencé a tomar y de pronto siento que alguien tira de mi brazo y me saca la bebida de mis manos, cuando voy a replicar, veo al duende con su pie golpeando el piso y con los brazos cruzados, con el ceño preocupado._

_-Creo que te excediste, todos extrañamos a Bells y no por eso nos emborrachamos, recuerda que al volver debes manejar, te votamos conductor designado, ¿o no lo recuerdas?-me reprocho la duende._

_-Siento que lo __único__ que me calma es el alcohol y me ayuda a extrañarla menos._

_-Primero debes terminar con Tanya, de otra manera Bells no te dará una oportunidad, ella no es la segunda de nadie._

_-Tienes razón-y en seguida busque a Tanya, vestía un vestido color purpura, muy corto, ella es hermosa a su manera, pero jamás igualara a Bella._

_-Tanya creo que debemos hablar-Dije tomándola del brazo._

_-Tienes razón, pero vamos arriba, aquí no podemos por la razón-me respondió seria, creo que ya anticipaba lo que venía, hacia días no nos besábamos o salíamos muy poco, solo salimos el día que despedimos a Bella en el bar, luego de tres semanas de siquiera preguntarnos como nos encontrábamos__._

_Lleve mi bebida, que era una soda que me dio Alice, y subí a la habitación de Ben, deje que Tanya subiera sola mientras yo le pedía permiso y le contaba que terminaría con Tanya y dijo que era muy bueno que comenzara algo con Bella ya que es una excelente persona y no hay nadie mejor para mí que ella._

_-__Pasa, te estaba esperando-me dijo Tanya quien subió unos minutos antes que yo._

_-Sabes primero voy al baño-dije, entre al baño, moje mi rostro para lo que venía__._

_Cuando salí Tanya se encontraba con mi soda en sus manos._

_-Lo siento, tenía sed-me dijo y le reste importancia. Tome la soda y me senté en la silla del escritorio de Ben._

_-Tanya, creo que debemos hablar, es algo serio y creo que nuestra relación no da para...-y de repente bostece y sentí como todo me daba vueltas._

_-Sabes, creo que debemos volver a intentarlo, nosotros nos amamos y no por que Swan se fue te puedes deprimir tanto-dijo con desdeño._

_-Sabes que, me siento mal, creo que debemos hablar en otro momento, llama a Alice o a Emmett por favor-dije algo mareado._

_-No te preocupes, yo curare todos tus males-dijo ella y de pronto caí en un sueño profundo._

_Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza terrible-nota para mi "nunca más beber, la resaca me mata"-y me senté en la cama, descubrí que estaba en ropa interior y a mi lado se encontraba Tanya desnuda, cubierta por una sabana, ¡MIERDA! ¿QUE HICE?...perdí mi virginidad con Tanya..._

_Salí rápido de la cama, me cambie y me fui de prisa._

_Llegue a mi casa aun en Shock, nadie debe saber de esto, jamás debo tomar, no es bueno para mi definitivamente..._

_-Al fin llegas!Le dije a mama que te quedaste a dormir de Ben, pero ¿dónde fuiste realmente?-me inquirió Alice enojada._

_-Fui a la playa a pensar-mentí-ya está todo arreglado-volví a mentir, deberia hablar con Tanya nuevamente y terminar con ella._

_Subí y me tome una ducha y me acosté__._

_-¡LO ARRUINE TODO!- pensé y con eso me quede dormido._

_Fin Flash Back._

Hace cuatro meses de esto y la verdad, ya no sé qué hacer, me siento la peor persona del mundo. Sin duda no sabía que esa noche traería serias consecuencias...

_Flash Back_

_Tres semanas después de la fiesta, apareció Tanya en mi casa, echa un mar de lágrimas__._

_-Edward tenemos que hablar-dijo y rompió a llorar._

_-Edward, cariño, ¿qué sucede?-inquirió mi madre._

_-No lo sé mama, ven Tanya, pasa al escritorio de mi padre y hablemos tranquilos._

_Esto no me sienta bien, esta visita inesperada me da un mal presentimiento._

_-Después de la fiesta y de la noche que pasamos juntos, mis padres me enviaron unas semanas con mis familiares en Alaska, aprovechando que la escuela está cerrada por refacciones hasta el lunes, y descubrí algo cuando viaje, algo que nos cambiara la vida._

_-¿De qué hablas Tanya?-pregunte con tono preocupado._

_-Estoy embarazada y obvio, es tuyo-y esas palabras me llegaron hasta el alma._

_-¿Qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿por qué?-pregunte Shockeado._

_-Te repito, estoy embazada, creo que no debo explicarte cómo y por qué es facil, estuvimos juntos y no usaste protección__._

_-¿Pero acaso no te __cuidabas? Alice lo hace._

_-No, ya que nunca estuve con nadie, no empecé a cuidarme, después de todo también fue mi primera vez!(N/A:_ QUE ZORRA MENTIROSA!)_Dijo llorando._

_-¿Que voy a hacer ahora?_

_-__Deberás hacerte cargo, mis padres me echaron de su casa y no tengo a donde ir._

_Hable con mis padres, obvio mi mama se desmayó y cuando despertó solo dijo "eres mi mayor decepción" y eso dolió mucho más que si me hubiera pegado una cachetada._

_Mi padre dijo que Tanya podía vivir con nosotros, que __él__ me ayudaria,pero que yo debería trabajar para hacerme responsable de mi nueva y creciente familia, además ya estaba inscripto en la universidad para medicina y no pensaba dejarla por un acto irresponsable de mi parte, pero ¿qué hare ahora?,¿qué le diré a Bella?._

_-¿Que hace ella aquí? Tu dijiste que ya la habías cortado-espeto la duende sacándome de mis pensamientos._

_-Alice ocurrió algo impensado y me siento la peor basura del mundo._

_-¿Que paso?, ¿Mama y papa están bien?, ¿Qué hiciste ahora?-primero hablo serena y luego e acuso con la mirada._

_-Tanya...ella...está embarazada-solté__._

_-¿__Qué?, ¿Dónde hiciste eso?-me pregunto enfurecida._

_-En la fiesta de Ben, tome demasiado y se ve que así termino todo y te mentí no pude terminar con ella._

_-Te dije que terminaras con ella, no la que la embarazaras!-me grito con lágrimas peleando por salir-ya no eres mi hermano, no te mereces a Bella!-y con eso se fue._

_-¿Que paso?-dijo Tanya detrás de mí algo me decía que escucho todo._

_-Tomare la responsabilidad de ese bebe, asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos, y me casare contigo, pero jamás, escucha bien, jamás seremos un "verdadero matrimonio"._

_Fin Flash Back._

Desde ese día ya no puedo dormir, solo estoy terminando los estudios y trabajando en una cafetería por las tardes, Alice ni me habla y deje de escribirle a Bella, Emmettme odia, Rosalie me quiere asesinar y Jasper solo me saluda...

Venia bajando las escaleras, la habitación de Tanya es la de abajo, la de invitados, es cierto, me case, pero jamás volví a tocarle un pelo a ella...

Y de pronto solo sentí llorar a Alice junto a Esme.

-No la entiendo, esto está mal, ella lo prometio-decia mi hermano llorando.

-Tranquila Cariño, es seguro un mal entendido y tiene una explicación-la consolaba mi madre acariciando sus cabellos y entonces clavo los ojos en mí.

-Es tu culpa! Seguro se enteró por alguien y ahora piensa que yo también la traicione, Jamás te perdonare que por tu culpa Bella jamás vuelva-me grito.

-¿Qué?, NO!Ella debe volver, ella lo prometió.

-Tu prometiste esperarla y solo te acostaste con esa zorra y la embarzaste, Tu ya no eres mi hermano!

Definitivamente mi vida va de mal en peor...

**Volví! Aclaro unas cosas, los ****únicos**** que saben que Bells está en Londres es Alice y Edward por que las escucho, los demás no saben, Charlie les pidió que no se lo dijeran a nadie, no escribí esa parte en ente capitulo porque quería que sea solo Edward Pov, es sobre la vida que tiene Edward desde que Bella se fue, el próximo Capitulo es Pov Bella, se aceptan criticas de todo tipo. Estoy muy emocionada, tengo a mi bebe, lo más preciado que puede tener una Twihard, Tengo la peli de Amanecer!Estoy súper emocionada!Bueno, las invito a mi nuevo fic "Protegiendo al Corazón", es de mi mejor amiga, pero yo lo subí, ya que ella no tiene cuenta, a mí me gustó mucho, ahora quiero su opinión, sin más, nos leemos pronto, Robmy****...**


	15. Nuevas amistades

Creo que estos seis meses me darán tiempo para pensar muchas cosas, es decir, nunca sospeche que Edward sintiera algo más por mí que cariño amistoso, siempre vi que él y Tanya eran el uno para el otro, bueno ella nunca me agrado, eso está más que claro, pero ambos se llevaban bien, o eso parecía.

Hemos sido amigos desde hace tres años, cuando me mude me hice su mejor amiga, él siempre estuvo para mí y me defendía de las estupideces de Tanya, nunca demostró sentir algo más...

Sé que nunca terminas de conocer a una persona, pero este tiempo que lo conocí sentí que él era ese "hermano" que nunca tuve. Alice y Rose también son mis amigas, pero con él es distinto me conoce como si fuera mi ángel guardián, ¿por qué ahora tuvo que complicarme todo con esa confesión?, ¿qué pasaría si yo lo aceptara y luego termináramos?, ¿seguiría siendo mmi amigo después de eso?, esas preguntas torturaban mi cabeza...

Viajaba sumida en mis pensamientos, cuando de pronto algo cayó sobre mi cabeza, era ropa interior de hombre!

-¡Lo siento!-grito un chico al lado mío, era moreno, musculoso y grandote, me recordaba mucho a Emmett.

-No, está bien-le dije devolviéndole sus bóxer, con un sonrojo más grande que un árbol de navidad.

-Es que guarde todo muy rápido y quería sacar un documento y paso esto-dijo explicándose.

-Está bien, a cualquiera le puede pasar.

-Soy Zac, no te interrumpí en todo el viaje por que te vi sumida en tus pensamientos.

-Soy Bella, y si, deje cosas inconclusas en mi hogar...

-Así, que ¿viajas por placer o por algo en especial?, disculpa el atrevimiento, si no quieres, no contestes.

-Viajo por orden de mis padres, ¿y tú?

-Viajo para ver a mi novia, le daré la sorpresa y le propondré matrimonio.

-WOW! que romántico, disculpa que te pregunte, pero ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 24, sé que soy joven, pero nos amamos y ella tuvo que trasladarse con la empresa de construcción que trabaja y yo también fui transferido, soy mecánico de una compañía de automóviles que recientemente abrió una sucursal en Londres y yo seré el gerente-mecánico allí.

-¿Te das cuenta que me estas contando todos tus planes sin conocerme?

-Sí, es que no te veo cara de asesina serial-y eso me hizo sonreír.

-Bueno, eso es bueno.

-¿Y por qué dices que viajas por órdenes de tus padres?

-Si te lo digo, tendría que matarte-le dije seria y luego sonreímos-en realidad, yo no quiero viajar pero de una día para otro mi madre apareció en casa de mi padre, con quien vivo hace 3 años y dijo que debía mudarme con ella y su esposo, trate de negarme, pero aun soy menor y estoy bajo la custodia de mi madre desde que ellos se divorciaron, cuando yo tenía 5 años.

-Wow¡ qué historia¡ ¿dejaste muchas cosas en tu hogar?

-Soy de Forks, muchos pensaran que no dejo tantas cosas ya que es un pueblo pequeño, pero mis mejores amigos y mi vida quedo alli, se que solo viví tres años, pero en ese tiempo madure y creí como adolescente.

-Te entiendo, cuando yo era adolescente también me mude desde Chicago hasta Seattle, y deje atrás a todos los amigos de mi infancia, el trabajo de mi papa llego a ser la cosa más odiada para mí en ese momento, fue por una transferencia que nos mudamos, pero gracias a eso conocí a Maggie y todo cambio, quien te dice no conoces a alguien especial, no significa que abandonaras a tus amigos, pero puedes conocer a otras personas.

-Tienes razón, sabes fue un placer charlar contigo, sobre todo porque rogaba sentarme con alguien que no me dijera "cuan fascinante es mudarse a Londres", por eso me senté lejos de mi madre, pero tú me serviste en este viaje, espero que Leah valore este esfuerzo y te salga todo bien con ella.

-Gracias, yo solo te vi triste y me recordaste a mi hermana pequeña, bueno tiene 15 años, pero somos muy unidos y entonces sentí que al hablar contigo la recuerdo a ella y no la extraño tanto.

-Me alegra ser de ayuda también.

El viaje fue tranquilo y silencioso después de esa charla con mi nuevo conocido, Jacob tenia razón podía cerrarme a conocer a otras personas, eso no significaba que olvidara a mis amigos, además solo estaré por un tiempo, ni modo que este sola y deprimida,_ deseo que estos seis meses pasen volando..._

Y con este pensamiento me quede dormida...

_Pasajeros por favor, abrochen sus cinturones, estamos a punto de aterrizar, Muchas Gracias._

Qué bien, comienza mi nueva vida...

_**Tres horas después**__**...**_

Llegamos a la casa en la cual viviríamos, era linda, color beige, con ventanas ovaladas y cortinas color borgoña, tenía un Porche pequeño, con una silla y una mecedora,_ Genial todavía no entre y ya me quiero volver..._

-Hola-susurro alguien detrás de mí-Soy Jane tu vecina nueva y él es Alec mi mellizo-me saludo una niña rubia y de ojos verdes y su hermano también era rubio pero tenía ojos azules.

-Hola soy Bella-dije dándoles mi mano, ya que ellos me extendían las suyas.

-Espero que estés acostumbrada a la lluvia porque aquí llueve todo el tiempo-dijo Alec comiendo un chocolate.

-Alec eres un descortés, se un caballero y dale chocolate a Bells-_que lindos son, parecen grandes como se comportan..._

-No, está bien, gracias-le dije a Alec quien me estiraba su mano con una barrita de chocolate que sacaba de su bolsillo-debo ordenar las cosas de mi "nueva casa" de todos modos.

-Sabes que, le diremos a nuestra hermana Heidi, ella es más grande que nosotros y te puede ayudar.

-Oh! no se molesten y no le digan, ella no me conoce, son muy amables pero debo ordenar unas cosas, después nos vemos y seguimos platicando.

-Adiós bella-me dijeron y se cruzaron a la casa frente a la mía, es donde ellos viven.

Comencé a ordenas mi ropa en mi placar, la verdad es que esta casa es más pequeña que la de Charlie, pero está bien amueblada, y por lo que vi en el taxi, ni muy alejada del centro ni muy cerca del campo...

**Dos meses después****...**

Ya llevaba dos meses en mi "casa", había conseguido amigos nuevos, resulta que Heidi, la hermana de Alec y Jane, es mi compañera de curso y ahora es mi amiga, también su novio Felix,conoci a Renata,Dimitri,Ashley y a Jason,somos muy buenos amigos, a pesar que solo los conozco desde hace dos meses, viven todos en la calle en la que vivo y se conocen desde pequeños, sus padres también son muy buenas personas y muy amables, pero nunca podrán reemplazar a "mis papas" Esme y Carlisle... Pensar en ellos me hacía mal, porque si lo hacía me acordaba que son sus padres y entonces me acordaba de él...

Sé que todos nos podemos equivocar, pero no puedo entender como él le creo a ella cuando le dijo que yo jugaba con él, creí que él me conocía mejor, y estando alejada de él me di cuenta que en realidad nada de esto importaba, porque yo lo quiero pese a todo y le correspondo en sus sentimientos, al principio nos escribíamos diario, pero nunca hablamos de su propuesta del aeropuerto y de un día para otro no escribió más, les pregunte sobre el a los chicos y solo decían "que nada es lo que parece", y eso me preocupaba, eso no me decía si él estaba bien o no, si vivía o no, quizás no me escriba para no presionarme, aunque ya tome mi decisión y le daré una oportunidad, después de todo, nada malo podría pasar..._o ¿sí?..._

**Lo siete por no actualizar, pero tuve algunos problemas y me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, lamentablemente mi papa no es como Carlisle y se borra más que una foto mojada, volviendo al fic, quise poner como se siente Bella alejada y en el próximo capitulo será mitad Bella POV y mitad Edward POV, es para saber que estuvo haciendo nuestro vampiro favorito, bueno en este caso humano...muero porque ya sea 12 de febrero para poder ver el tráiler de Amanecer 2! Y vieron que Jackson Rathbone va a ser papa!Ni hablar de Robsten que salieron en fotos en un resto en L.A., viva Robsten!Gracias por los review, las criticas siempre son recibidas sean buenas o malas, después de todo siempre se puede mejorar, nos leemos pronto Robmy.**


	16. Adaptandome al Dolor

Hace cuatro meses que estoy aquí y ya lo extraño. Creo que fue un mal momento para que Edward me dijera la verdad. Siempre fuimos muy buenos amigos y aunque nos queríamos teníamos miedo a decirnos la verdad, los extraño a todos; pero con Edward es diferente...

Los días pasaban y pasaban con una lentitud poco comun. Iba a la escuela, recorría los lugares, iba de compras con mi madre (cosa que odio más que cualquier otra cosa) pero mi mente solo la ocupaba Edward.

Para mí no es nada fácil, pensar en una nueva relación habiendo terminado otra de forma muy repentina; pero con Edward las cosas nunca fueron fáciles.

Creo que debería haberme dado cuenta antes que lo nuestro era más que cariño de amigos, las largas charlas, las miradas de cariño, los chistes privados que solo nosotros nos entendiamos, las peleas fingidas,etc;solo una tonta como yo no se dio cuenta.

Pero ahora estoy aquí lejos de el... y solo deseo volver a ver sus ojos, solo quiero que él me espere como prometió, pero me daba miedo... ¿y si Edward solo se dejó llevar por una emoción espontanea?, ¿y si su cariño era solo de amigo? Si, eso era. Seguro me lo dijo por que no quería que me valla, Él me quiere, pero no me ama...

Necesito dormir, mis sentimientos se están confundiendo, tal vez solo lo estoy imaginando, "_Edward es SOLO TU AMIGO" _me repetía mentalmente, una y otra vez hasta que me dormí...

Me desperté rara, es un nuevo día y lo primero que pienso es "_te extraño"..._NO, tengo ganas de llorar por sentir esto.

Me levante con cara de haber estado despierta toda la noche. Fui al baño, me lave la cara y los dientes, pero no peine, yo nunca lo hacia, a excepción de cuando me veía con el...

-Bella, ¿estás bien cariño?-la voz de mi madre me saco por un momento de mis pensamientos-¿te sientes mal?, ¿tienes fiebre?-me dijo ella, que casi corriendo rodeo la mesa y comenzó a tocarme la frente queriendo medir mi temperatura corporal.

-¡No tengo nada mama, estoy bien! creo que es el clima que no me favorece-le dije queriendo evadir el tema.

-¿El clima?, Cariño, Londres tiene un clima mucho más favorable que el de Forks .No sé cómo vivías allí, es terrible. La humedad es insoportable, por no hablar de que nunca sale el sol. Además las montañas hacen que siempre haya una llovizna interminable...-decía mi mama y yo no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

Yo solo pensaba en las mañanas de escuela, sentada junto a Edward, en una de nuestras interminables charlas, donde además recibíamos la burla de los demás por estar en nuestra "burbuja personal". Comencé a reír al recordar las bromas de Emmett, cuando robaba los postres de Edward en la cena, y a mí me escribía el brazo, escondía mi mochila, me quitaba la silla, etc, eso es...Emmett, mi hermano oso...

-¡Mama, estoy bien! Me voy a la escuela-dije levntandome. No necesitaba escucharla recordándome el lugar del cual me habían arrancado sin ninguna razón.

Lo único que me gusta de este lugar es el acento ingles. Me hubiera encantado vivir allí si la compañía fuera otra.

Fui a la escuela y en primer lugar tuve Biología .La clase especial de Edward y mia .El profesor explicaba los procesos internos de ARN, el tema me interesaba, pero el profesor era más aburrido que el de Forks.

La clase me trajo recuerdos un poco extraños, por decirlo así. Me recordó la clase en que vimos una película y la tensión entre nosotros no fue poca. Estábamos cerca pero no tanto para tocarnos. Hacía poco tuvo una de las tantas discusiones con Tanya y yo tenía una remera de su color favorito .Si, me había comprado de ese color porque sabía que a él le gustaba.

Salí de clases y fui al Museo Británico; una de las cosas que más me gusta es ver las pinturas. Una de ellas decía en el pie "La amistad y el Amor". Esa sola frase disparo miles de ideas, de todas ellas saque una conclusion, el noviazgo con Riley solo fue para tapar la angustia que me provocaba la relación de Edward y Tanya.

Al principio su relación me causaba molestia, porque Tanya era la persona más egoísta, egocéntrica, falsa entre otras que conocía, y no podía entender como MI Edward estaba enamorado de ella. Por eso tratando de ahogar un sentimiento que iba más allá de la molestia, me puse de novia con Riley. Pero en todo el tiempo que anduvimos, nunca le dije las "palabras mágicas", palabras que si me imagine diciéndoselas a Edward.

Fui a casa y cene lo que había hecho mama, la verdad es que no sé qué comí o si ella me hablo en la cena. Solo sé que subí, me bañe y me acosté con el álbum de fotos. Necesitaba ver a mis amigos, mis cosas, mi escuela y... A mi mejor amigo.

Y soñé...soñé..._con el prado, el prado de Forks .El lugar secreto entre Edward y yo. Soñé con ese lugar mágico. Es un jardín rodeado de frondosos arboles, el pasto lo suficientemente alto para taparte si te recuestas en el suelo, lleno de flores silvestres blancas, con una fragancia muy agradable. El cielo nublado de Forks no parecía afectarle, porque el sol aparecía para hacer resplandecer el roció que caía sobre le césped._

_Y sus ojos...sus ojos cambiaban de verde a Ambar .Estabamos sentados uno frente a otro, con nuestras manos extendidas, tocando lo alto del césped y con nuestros dedos apenas rozándose. Nos mirábamos y me sonrio, Esa sonrisa que me quita el aliento y me hace olvidar el mundo. En mi mundo solo estábamos él y yo._

_Yo otra vez deslumbrada alce mi mano y toque su cara, rocé su mejilla con el lado externo de mi mano y volvió a sonreírme. La sensación fue rara, sentí como si el me quisiera de verdad, pero como yo lo quiero. Nunca imagine que se fijara en alguien como yo, pero al parecer en este sueño no era así._

Me desperté odiando el nuevo día; porque en ese nuevo día Edward no estaba conmigo. Desde que había llegado a Londres solo había podido mandarle un correo para decirle que había llegado bien y que hacia lo que podía para pasar el tiempo. Su respuesta fue:

_Hola,_

_Me alegro que estés bien. Aquí todos te extrañamos y yo más que nadie. Trata de pásalo lo mejor que puedas._

_Solo recuerda que pase lo que pase, Te amo._

_Edward._

Ese e-mail había hecho para mi corazon. Pero a la vez, me dio miedo que podía o había pasado para que Edward me dijera "_solo recuerda que pase lo que pase, Te amo"_ .Había algo que no quería que supiera? NO, no, seguramente me extrañaba tanto como yo a él...

Aunque no mostraba tanto sus emociones como yo, siempre tenía pequeños detalles conmigo que hacían que yo lo supiera (obviamente Alice me hablaba de ello porque yo nunca me daba cuenta, pensaba que él era así con todos).

Por una extraña razón mi correo se bloqueó a las dos semanas de haber llegado a Londres y tuve que hacerme uno nuevo, intente comunicarme con los chicos pero sus teléfonos no me daban y sus correos me aparecían como direcciones inexistentes. Era como una novela de amor! Hasta que recibí un E-mail...

Me preparaba para ir a la escuela cuando le leí:

_De: Tanya la diosa_

_Hola, ¿qué tal tu viaje?, Espero que estés disfrutándolo._

_Yo tengo una excelente noticia ¡Estoy embarazada de Edward! Ojala que el bebe se le parezca al guapo de su padre._

_Nos vemos, Cariño._

**POV Alice**

Me levante esta mañana no como si fuera una mañana cualquiera, normalmente hubiera saltado de la cama a buscar ropa relacionada con algo que hubiera soñado. Para mí la ropa es a mi estado de humor; casi siempre o mejor dicho el 99,9% de las veces eran de colores vivos e hiperactivos.

Tanto los colores como yo, volvíamos locos a Jasper. Él es la persona adecuada para mí, quien me aguanta y contiene siempre.

Pero hoy extraño locamente a mi amiga, yo sé que no puedo comunicarme con ella, su vida está en riesgo y yo no puedo permitirme ponerla en peligro, se lo prometí a Charlie y lo voy a cumplir. Nunca me pongo a pensar en lo que hablamos después de la partida de Bella, cuando yo le reclame que él estaba alejando a mi mejor amiga sin razón y entonces el con todo el dolor de su alma me explico el por qué Bella DEBIA irse y luego perder contacto con nosotros, pero yo prometí jamás revelar ese secreto y la razón por la cual se fue, solo prometí ser más cuidadosa y jamás revelar a nadie porque o por quienes Bella está en peligro. Por eso borre mi cuenta de correo y bloque mi número de celular, a fin de que ella no trate de contactarme, sé que duele evitar a tu mejor amiga, sobre todo si esta se fue a otro continente, pero haría o que sea con tal de mantenerla sana y salva.

Yo sabía que Edward le había declarado su amor y eso me había alegrado; pero luego me había entristecido. Cuando Bella se enterara lo de Tanya me odiaria, pensaria que yo los estuve encubriendo, que yo estaba de su lado. Pero nada estaba más cercano a la verdad que esto.

Me había enfadado mucho con Edward por esta razón, desde hacía ya cuatro meses no lo hablaba.

Al levantarme finalmente y luego de lavar mi cara, prendí mi computadora, abrí mi correo nuevo ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba contarle, decirle y explicarle, que ella se enterara por mí.

Cuando abrí mi nuevo correo descubrí un E-mail desde el correo de Bella, lo cual es extraño, ya que ella no tiene mi nueva dirección y nadie se la paso, ya que nadie se comunica con ella desde que paso lo de Edward. Lo que más me sorprendió fue leer el correo y sentir que mi mundo se venía abajo:

_De_: Bella Swan

_¡Te odio!Desearía jamás haber sido tu amiga. La traición es algo que ni yo puedo soportar o perdonar. No voy a volver nunca. Pensé que eran mi familia, pero al final todos me traicionaron, incluso mis padres._

_Se querían deshacer de mí, por eso me mandaron aquí.!Los odio¡ Nunca me van a volver a ver, disfruten su feliz vida de traidores, yo ya no puedo, mi vida perdió el sentido cuando su engaño salió a la Luz._

**NO tengo palabras para pedir perdon,pero empece la facultad,tuve algunos problemas y lamentablemente no soy hija unica como Bells,asi que eso entra siempre que digo "tuve problemas",pero ya volvi y quiero actualizar mas seguido,espero que les guste este capitulo,es acerca de lo que siente Bella ahora que esta mas cerca de volver...o eso creo...espero que les guste,review de insultos,felicitaciones,sugerencias o de otro tema se aceptan todos,nos leemos,Robmy.**

**GRACIAS Little Black por el capitulo,lee que actualize Mala Madre!.**


	17. Mi vida sigue Sin ti

No podía creer lo que leí en ese correo, tanto que decían quererme y me traicionan. Él me mintió sin tener en cuenta que mis sentimientos estaban expuestos al dolor...y Alice, decía ser mi amiga, ella también fue parte de la farsa.

Seguro prefirió cubrir a su hermano y dejar que este destrozara mi corazón y yo sintiéndome culpable por que mis padres me llevaron lejos y yo creí no oponerme lo suficiente para que me dejaran en Forks, seguro lo tenían todo planeado, esperaban que la tonta Bella se valla con la mitad de su corazón latiendo y luego mentirle haciéndole creer que todavía tenia personas que la querían en Forks, que tenia un hogar que le esperaba en otro lugar...

No me arrepiento del correo que le mande a Alice, después de todo no creo que le afecte que lograron su cometido, que yo este totalmente rota por dentro...

Llegue al colegio y en mi mente la decisión estaba tomada, no sabia a ciencia cierta quien fue también parte de esta traición, pero todos pagarían el mismo precio.

_**4 años Después**__**...**_

Decidí estudiar Literatura y estoy a punto de recibirme, atrás quedo la Bella sensible de la que todos se burlaron. Hubo muchos cambios en mi vida en estos años_**.**_Renee tuvo un hermoso y sano varón llamado Evan, Él es la luz de mis ojos, es todo lo que tengo que proteger.

Jacob y Leah se casaron un año después de que él le propusiera matrimonio, ella me conoció cuando yo trabajaba en una cafetería cerca de su trabajo, nos hicimos amigas y como siempre Jacob es el blanco de nuestras bromas, ellos son los únicos que conocen toda mi verdad...

Heidi y sus hermanitos se convirtieron en mi otra mitad, ella y Félix fueron un apoyo muy importante para mi en el instituto y nuca preguntaron por mi cambio repentino de no querer volver a Forks, aceptaron mi decisión por que prometí contarles el por que cuando estuviera lista, pasaron seis años y aun no estoy lista...

Me las arregle para que durante las vacaciones Charlie, Sue y los chicos viajaran a Londres a verme y ponía excusas como, _"tengo__ que estudiar mucho_ "y "_la universidad me consume mucho, solo quiero descansar aquí"._ Leah nunca pregunto por qué jamás iba a visitarla, tampoco pregunto por qué no fui a su graduación o a la de Cetme conto que se puso de novia con Jacob y me puse feliz por ella, al menos alguien a quien quería era feliz...

Me dirigía camino a la universidad, ya que hoy me darían el nombre del lugar al que estaba asignada para trabajar, entre en un programa de intercambio profesional de la Universidad de Oxford y debido a mis excelentes calificaciones me mandarían a ejercer la profesión a otro pais, deseaba con toda mi alma que fuera Australia, pero un vez mas la Vida tenia otros planes para mi...

Vi un tumulto de chicos que como yo, ya eran docentes de diferentes carreras, mi mejor amiga Caroline era profesora de Matemática y estaba muy feliz por lo que veo.

-Hola Bells-me saludo entusiasmada-ya están por traer la lista de profesores y donde deben ejercer, ¡estoy tan contenta!

-Queridos alumnos, no me queda mucho para decirles, solo que me alegra que estos cuatro de estudio rindan fruto en sus futuros trabajos, felicitaciones a quienes tienen la suerte de ejercer en otro país, sin duda se lo merecen-dijo Zafrina, ella era de secretaria y también una muy buena amiga mía, me ayudaba cuando se me caían los libros de camino a clases, creo que la Patosa Bella si esta presente.

-Pasare a leer la lista de quienes son los que ejercerán en el exterior, los demás acérquense a ver en que parte de Inglaterra se titularizaran:

*Williams Jennifer por Biología y Fisher Brian por Física; Dallas, Texas.

*Stuart Lorraine por Historia y Polley Thomas por Geografía; Ottawa, Canadá.

*Morgan Hilary por Química y Levine Jackson por Educación Física; Sídney, Australia.

Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante:

* Duff Caroline por Matemática y Swan Isabella por Lengua y Literatura, Instituto Forks High, Washington D.C., Norte América.

Desde ya muchas gracias por el silencio, felicitaciones a todos por sus destinos, dentro una semana tendrán sus boletos, tendrán un departamento, cuya dirección fue enviada a sus correos personales y tendrán una semana para adecuarse al lugar y luego comenzaran la carrera por la cual tanto han estudiado, además del pago del salario que reciban deberán usarlo para mantenerse y pagar el alquiler de sus departamentos, nos vemos en 6 meses...

-Bueno creo que tu sueño de conocer Australia deberá esperar, después de todo veras a tu padre antes de Navidad y a tu familia tambien, podemos pasar tu cumpleaños con el!-Chillo Caroline, me encanta la actitud activa de mi amiga/colega.

Llegue a mi casa y me puse a empacar las maletas, el boleto decía que no tenia fecha, es decir, nos dieron un boleto abierto, decidí irme antes ,lo hable con Rene y Phil y estaban preocupados, contentos de que trabaje en el exterior, pero no les agradaba la idea de que lo haga en Forks...Lo que mas me dolió fue dejar a mi angelito Evan,pero le prometí llamarlo todos los días y también prometí visitar a Charlie seguido, le dije a Rene que debía viajar los mas pronto posible, sé que mentí pero desde que me sacaron de Forks nuestra relación jamás fue igual, Caroline se iría la próxima semana ya que su prima se casaba en tres días y ella era su dama de honor.

Heidi y Félix estaban muy contentos por mi y prometieron visitarme aunque no me iba por mucho tiempo, Zac y Maggie, estaban esperando su primer bebe y yo seria su madrina, le dije a Leah que no olvidara tener antojos a la madrugada y ella me sonrío, Zac nos gruño y nosotras reímos.

El viaje fue tranquilo y el aterrizaje tambien, llegue al departamento, el cual era espacioso y muy lindo, con una gran vista, decidí elegir la habitación que era la mas pequeña de las dos, le deje la mas grande a Caroline, ella es muy loca con la, moda y necesitaría un armario mas grande ya además el hecho de tener que vivir conmigo ya la compadecía, jaja.

Ambas habitaciones tenían baño propio y la mía era azul cielo, acomode mis cosas y agradecía que el departamento fuera amueblado, pero lo que no agradecería es lo que la vida tenia preparado para mi... ¿O si? Después de toda la vida sigue y todo lo que tiene planeado para mí también...

**La verdad no tengo excusas por no haber actualizado, pero estos ****últimos**** meses no fueron exactamente los mejores, lamento no haber contestado los review, no me sentía bien y solo comentaba las actualizaciones de los fics que aparecen en mi favoritos, abandoné completamente los mios,paso a contestar algunos review...:**

**(Antes que me olvide volví a subir el capitulo 14, por que ahí decía que Bella conocía a Jacob en el avión y él le decía que le propondría matrimonio a su novia Leah, y olvide que Leah es la hijastra de Charlie y que vivía con Bella en Forks y que además el gustaba un chico llamado Jacob, por eso cambie que el amigo de Bella se llame Zac y su novia Maggie)**

***Cely peralta: lo siento en tardar en contestar, pero aquí estoy de nuevo y volví para quedarme.**

***Yani-cullen: me sigues desde el principio y leíste mi primer fic, estoy contenta de que te gusta este tambien, espero que siga gustándote esta historia****.**

***Daya Masen: espero no decepcionar a tus amigas/primas, nos leemos Robmy.**

***Iga Emo-12L: siempre comentas este fic y estoy orgullosa de que te guste y les guste a tantas chicas, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y no te conteste lo del tráiler, pero te tengo una noticia nueva, el tráiler completo de BD2 se estrena en e Comic-com que es en julio.**

***Lupita: la lectora silenciosa, que siempre me deja comentario y si Tanya es la culpable!**

***Lili: ya volví para no dejar las cosas tan emocionantes, jaja, no mentira, esto se pone cada vez me mejor, gracias por leer.**

***Paty4Hale: nos seguimos mutuamente, jaja, tu historias son geniales y me alegra que las misas te gusten, continua asique yo también pienso hacerlo.**

***Letwitch: yo también odio a Tanya, te acompaño en el sentimiento!**

***EYB-FOREVER: la historia cambiara, todo cambia...**

**Gracias a todas por leer y comentar, a las que me agregaron a sus favoritos, las que siempre comentan y siguen desde el principio, espero no decepcionarlas****...**

**¿Que les ****pareció el capitulo?, ¿alguna fue a ver Blanca nieves y el cazador?, yo voto todos los días en los Teen Choise Awards, obvio por BD!Y me encanto que ganaran los Mtv!Muy divertido el beso de Kris a...Kris, jajá, espero que el próximo año si se besen!Y obvio que espero que ganen todos los premios a los cuales están nominados, bueno, las dejo, gracias por todo su apoyo, nos leemos Robmy.**


	18. Volviendo a Casa

Sé que solo soy profesora de nivel secundario, es decir, solo trabajare en un instituto y no hay posibilidad de que me los encuentre, además "ellos" viven en Forks y yo estoy en Seattle, pero según recuerdo ninguno seguiría una carrera relacionada con la docencia y sacando cuentas el hijo o hija de Edward recién estará en Prescolar, es decir, si bien ese establecimiento esta frente a donde trabajare, no hay manera de que me relacione con ellos, ni por trabajo y mucho menos por mi vida personal.

Una vez que acomode todas mis cosas, decidí pasear un poco por el centro de Seattle, hacia seis años que no veía este lugar, si bien yo vivía en Forks,Alice me obligaba a hacer compras en el centro comercial de Seattle por que era mas grande que el de Port Angeles,esos son recuerdos que no se borraran de mi memoria, siempre pensé que yo había sobre actuado al no dirigirme hacia ellos y pedir una exlicacion,que tal si Alice nunca se metió en esa trampa? A ella nunca le agrado Tanya y creo que fui muy dura con ese correo, después de todo ella siempre fue mi amiga y no creo que halla sido tan cruel de mentirme sabiendo lo que yo sentía por su hermano; bueno pero igual ella nunca mas me llamo para decirme lo contrario, para decirme que ella no tenia nada que ver, eso si que dolió...

Edward si tenia culpa, él me mintió, me ilusiono y luego se acostó con mi peor enemiga, pero la frutilla del postre fue que dejo algo que los unirá de por vida...un hijo.

Seque mis lagrimas al terminar de reflexionar sobre mi actitud en el pasado, yo no me acercaría a ellos, pero debía visitar a Charlie, Sue y los Chicos deben estar enormes, después de todo Leah ya debe estar en la universidad, ella esta estudiando Arquitectura y Seth esta terminando el instituto, con suerte, pediré un pedido especial y podre estar en su graduación, pero será una sorpresa para mi pequeño hermano...

Decidí ir al mercado ya que recordé que no había nada para cenar y solo había comido la comida que sirvieron en el avión, al llegar a Seattle mi estomago se cerro, pero ahora ruge por comida.

Compre todo lo necesario para hacer unos sándwiches de queso, café, jugo, harina, arroz, te, fósforos, jabón tocador, mí champo y acondicionador favoritos, productos de limpieza y carne para 3 días, luego vendría Caroline y nos arreglaríamos con el tema de la comida, yo había ahorrado dinero para llenar la alacena, compré otras cosas que me hacían falta y me dirigí a pagar, cuándo vi algo que me ´petrifico.

En la fila del cajero estaba pagando el chico que me quita el aliento desde que tengo 13 años, aquél que fue mi mejor amigo y que lo hecho todo a perder.

-Bella...-susurro, desee que no me viera, pero al parecer mi deseo no se cumplió y apenas giro su cabeza me encontró-¿cuando volviste?-pregunto sonriendo y perplejo, se veía cansado, con ojeras y había perdido ese brillo en los ojos que lo caracterizaba cuando éramos adolescentes-¿te estas quedando de Charlie? Él no me dijo nada...debemos hablar-dijo derritiéndome con sus ojos, los mismos que mostraban culpa, tristeza y el atisbo de un sentimiento que yo sabia el nunca sintió por mi...AMOR.

-Hola Edward-es extraño que su nombre saliera tan facilmente,despues del correo que recibi,me resigne a borrarlo de mi mente, ya que recordarlo abría un agujero en mi pecho que dolía -Creo que no deberías hacer preguntas a personas que no se relacionan contigo o que no conoces, después de todo tu "Esposa" se puede enfadar y creo que ya fue suficiente cuando fui al instituto, como para aguantar sus celos sin sentido después de tantos años, si quieres saber, no estoy de mi padre así que no los molestare, ni a ti ni a tu familia.

En cuanto termine de decirle eso con mi más fría mirada, se escucho por el alto parlante que dos cajas mas allá estaba disponible para que pagaran productos.

-Creo que debo explicarte todo, sé que te debo una gran disculpa, pero nos merecemos una charla y te aseguro que mi única familia es Kevin, mis hermanos y mis padres, Tanya no tiene nada que ver conmigo-explico arrepentido.

-El anillo en tu mano izquierda no me dice lo mismo, si me disculpas debo pagar mis compras y sé que es mucho pedirte, pero considerando que se te da bien fingir algo, no le cuentes a Charlie o a alguien de mi familia que estoy aquí yo iré en persona, esperó tus padres estén bien-Después de todo ellos no me habían hecho nada, pero tener contacto con ellos significaba para mi, acercarme a él-,y con respecto a una gran Charla, yo le daría esa oportunidad al chico que me prometió esperarme seis malditos meses, no al que me dejo pro correo, Adiós Edward.

No puedo creer que dije todo eso, pague rápido y me subí a un taxi hasta que llegue al departamento, no quedaba tan lejos, pero llevaba muchas bolsas, el viaje fue como un relámpago y yo todavía no salía del Shock por haberme cruzado con el.

Llegue a mi edificio y pague el taxi aun en silencio, subí al departamento y me desparrame entre lagrimas, el verlo me removió cosas que creí enterradas y mas aun saco a flote algo que trato de ocultar desde hace tanto...que aun lo amo.

¿Sera que la vida tendrá algo feliz para mi o siempre debo perder lo que quiero para que los demás obtengan lo que desean?

**LO sientoooooooooooo!Tengo muy buenos motivos para no haber actualizado:**

**1- Me mude a otra ciudad y me deprimí por que obviamente deje mi casa, mis amigos, mi familia y mi vida en otro lugar, y me cuesta mucho acomodarme a los cambios, a mi papa lo transfirieron en el trabajo, ahora estoy buscando trabajo para poder volverme a mi casa.**

**2-Tuve exámenes tengo en el futuro y lamentablemente no es como el secundario donde solo estudiaba 3 hojas...**

**3-Dadas las noticias y fotos que salieron el de Julio de 2012 no me sentía con ****ánimos**** de actualizar, por que sonara raro, pero para mi es muy importante que pasa con ellos y confió plenamente que es todo una farsa y que pronto todo se arreglara, quiero agradecer a Call me Stewart que me ayudo a hablar de este tema y estoy mas concentrada en el fic ahora, antes solo tenia cabeza para leer las ultimas noticias de ese tema.**

**4-Ansio que lleguen los Mtv Video Music Awards, donde se presentara mi pareja favorita! Y estoy muy contenta por los ****éxitos**** cosechados en los Teen Choise Awards, esperaba mas premios, pero bueno, tiene el premio Ultimátum!**

**5-¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, acepto todo tipo de criticas y sugerencias para el siguiente. **

**Gracias a todas las chicas que siguen leyendo pese a mis desplantes y la verdad no quiero mentir subiré cuando tenga el capitulo nuevo, de nuevo gracias por estar ahí y comprendo si no quieren seguir leyendo...nos seguimos Leyendo Robmy.**

**P/D: agradecería si pueden pasar por mi fic "Protegiendo al Corazón", yo lo subo y es de mi mejor amiga, lo cual agradecería que en los review pidieran que los protagonistas se besen por que ella no quiere escribir el beso y yo la voy a matar!Jaja, ahora si, nos leemos Robmy.**


	19. Que pequeño es el Mundo

Desperté en medio de la noche, de más está decir que desde que lo volví a ver no es fácil para mí el sacármelo de la cabeza….honestamente espero que su vida no sea tan miserable como la mía….

Es domingo y mañana comienzo a trabajar, Caroline llega en 2 hs y ya me tengo que levantar, no puede dormir mucho, pero espero que el maquillaje haga milagros en mí, sino Caroline se dará cuenta y no quiero hablar de esto con nadie, ella sea mi historia, pero es muy doloroso para mi hablar de nuevo de esto…

Estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a mi amiga, llegaba el día de hoy puesto que su familia se negaba a dejarla ir en cierto sentido…además tenía un casamiento y no podía auscentarse,espere frente a la puerta de la que descenderían los de su vuelo y luego de que veinte personas salieran, salía un pequeño cuerpecito ,con cabello chocolate como el mio,pero sus ojos son azules, muchos nos decían que éramos como hermanas debido a nuestro parecido ,pero ella no es torpe y yo si, además ella es muy apegada a la moda y yo no, grandes diferencias….jajá.

De pronto algo no estaba bien, ella no venía sola, sino que venía hablando con alguien también muy bajita, de cabello negro y ojos verdes….._Alice._

-Bella!Amiga!Te extrañe tanto!-decía mi muy efusiva amiga Caroline y Alice me miraba como si no me reconociera o como si no quisiera reconocerme.

-Caroline, al fin llegas, no me extraña que tu bolso de mano conste en cinco bolsos del tamaño de mi mochila para la universidad, y hablo de una mochila muy cargada de libros.

-Mira linda, no te contesto como debo por 3 cosas:1-te extrañe mucho,2-estoy cansada 3-encontre a alguien que si valora mi sentido por la moda y siento que es la hermana que siempre busque, sin ofenderte corazón.

-Ok linda-dije con una sonrisa genuina, a pesar de todo lo que yo había sufrido, Caroline en cierto modo lleno ese vacío que tenía en mí, un vacío que solo mis verdaderos amigos podían llenar.

-Ella es Mary y por lo que me conto ella es de Forks, quizás ella conozca a tu padre-dijo mi amiga

-Que pequeño es el mundo, ¿Cómo estas Bells?-pregunto la no había hablado con ella, pero todo seguía muy a flor de piel para mí.

-Isabella para ti, y muy bien gracias-respondí, cortante. Tengo en claro que debemos aclarar nuestros asunto, pero aun así debo tener mi escudo.

-Presiento que se conocen-dudo Caroline.

-Como tú lo dijiste, el mundo es pequeño y solo se su nombre, asistíamos a la misma escuela-conteste antes que ella pudiera decir la verdad, y eso la llevaría tener que explicarme todo.

-Ah!, y….. ¿Eran amigas? Digo como iban a la misma escuela y tienen la misma edad…..-dijo Caroline.

-No-respondí al instante

-Nunca compartimos ni una clase, supongo que eso significa que nada nos une-por como lo dijo Alice parecía que como que quería seguirme la corriente, pero si ella es la persona que yo creí conocer, eso me demostraba que más tarde tendría el más largo y extenuante interrogatorio de mi vida.

-Ok, no tengo nada más para preguntar, solo quiero decirte que no veo las horas de ver nuestro departamento, ¡estoy exhausta!-dijo mi amiga con entusiasmo.

-Pues vamos, que todavía no preparamos las cosas para mañana, y el día se nos va a hacer corto con todo lo que debemos hacer-sugerí yo.

-Caroline un placer conocerte-saludo la pixie mirándome de reojo-ya tienes mi número así que nos estamos hablando. Adiós Isabella-y con eso se fue, pero pude percibir que del otro lado de la escalera una gran familia la esperaba…la familia que una vez yo tuve y fui parte, pero que ahora otra persona ocupaba ese lugar por mí….

Fuimos caminados por otra salida del aeropuerto, no quería encontrármelos y tener que explicarles algo, además Caroline no conocía el lugar así que no preguntaría por que salimos por otro lado. Llegamos a la parada de Taxis, pedimos uno y de inmediato subimos las cosas para llegar hasta nuestra residencia temporal.

-Bells, espero que no tomes a mal esto, pero Invite a Mary a cenar el martes, dice que vendrá con su prometido, cancelare si te molesta-comento Caroline.

-No hay problema, sabes que el martes iré a recorrer un poco Seattle, así que tienes el departamento para ti sola-le dije.

-No me dejes sola, yo apenas la conozco, parece buena persona, pero sabes que soy un desastre conociendo a personas nuevas, y tú me ayudarías, además tú dices que la conoces.

-Error, yo te dije que sabía su nombre….y está bien me quedare-después de todo eso podría servir para hablar con Alice-y ¿sabes quién es su prometido? Porque son muchas horas de viaje desde Londres hasta aquí, así que supongo hablaron bastante.

-Sí, se llama Jasper y es profesor de Historia en el instituto donde trabajaremos y por lo visto están muy enamorados, me mostro muchas fotos que tenía en su Ipad de él y ella en muchos lugares de vacaciones.

-Qué bueno que algunas personas si tienen suerte en el amor-así que esta con Jasper…siempre supe que terminarían juntos.

Llegamos al departamento, le mostré su habitación y en agradeció por el gran armario, pero me dijo que mañana al salir del trabajo iríamos de compras, y ella es de las personas que jamás contradices.

Ahora debía prepararme, no solo para enfrentarme a Alice, sino también a Jasper. La vida me tenía más encuentros sorpresas preparadas, y yo ni enterada….

**No me alcanzan las disculpas para que me perdonen por haber tardado tanto…Termine mi curso en la Universidad y de hecho el próximo viernes me entregan un diploma…mucho cambio en mi vida y falta mucho por cambiar, pero espero con su apoyo cuando eso pase…sin más, nos leemos pronto, Robmy.**


End file.
